When past hunts you
by Shimizuggi
Summary: "Let's say revenge is sweet. Sweet like that dollface from my younger years, who has no idea that past will hunt her." Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx Club. In the other hand, I do own the OCs used in this story.

**Author's note: **Hello, here's Shimizuggi with another multi-chapter fic! Damn, publishing the first chapter never gets easier, haha.

But some **warnings** might be needed. There will be (minor) **blood, **(possibly) **violence** and (most certainly) **character death. **Possibly some **swearing **too, but nothing that could scar someone, I guess.

And for the curious ones, **couples **will be the canon ones and Faragonda/Hagen (curses, I'd like to call it canon).

I hope I didn't forget anything... Oh well, I should stop before this note becomes a novel.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Impatient drumming of fingers echoed from wall to wall in almost empty throne room. Pale man ran his fingers absently through his shoulder-length brown hair.

"He's late." He huffed lazily and corrected his posture on the uncomfortable throne. He heard huge doors creaking, despite the comer's caution. A smirk grew on his sharp-angled face. "And not a moment too soon."

The newcomer had hidden his eyes under a hood of his short, dark blue cloak, which covered only half of his upper arms. He marched down a carpet in his grey knee-boots, all way to the lower end of stairs, which led way to the throne.

The hooded man raised his stubble bearded chin, but didn't look the man on the throne into eyes. "I apologize, Mr. Montgomery. My journey back took longer than I expected."

"Yes, of course." Montgomery brushed his slightly longer beard, which was cut to look pointy. "I personally made using portals harder when coming to Galigine. I sure hope you're not saying that your delay is my fault, Amer."

Amer now gazed straight at Montgomery, revealing his horror-filled eyes. "Of course not, sir!"

Montgomery raised his thick eyebrows and studied Amer with his grey eyes. He broke the paining silence, "I suppose you're bringing me news, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir." Amer's voice was a little more stable now. "As you know, she was able to prevent the poison, but she won't survive the burning curse by any chance. She has to just sit down on that chair and you don't have to worry about her anymore."

Montgomery gave a satisfied grin to his soldier. "Splendid."

Amer hesitated a bit and took a deep breath to build up his courage. "But sir, I don't really understand. Why you must get rid off her first?" His leader's stern stare made him wince. "I-I mean… Wouldn't someone more important, like someone from the Magic Council, be better choice?" The regret on his face was clear for anyone.

"I'm your leader. Remember, whose badge you're wearing!" Montgomery's furious tone caused Amer to touch the medal on his cloak, almost like as a reflex. "That's right, mine, Mortuus Montgomery's."

He rose from the throne and purposely swept dust off his dark purple shirt, where the two golden 'M's were sewn. "Don't question my choices."

"Forgive me, Mr. Montgomery," Amer mumbled with his head hanging down.

"But if you have to know." Montgomery sighed dryly. "She knows too much about me. She's a real threat to my plans if she lives. And of course, we didn't really get along in the past."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Never mind that. But let's say revenge is sweet." Bitter memories caused a grimace to appear on his features. Soon a smirk took its place. "Sweet like that dollface from my younger years, who has no idea, that past will hunt her."

* * *

"Come on, girls, we're late already!" Bloom's stomach tingled with hunger, and smell of Alfea's fresh bread and hot tea didn't help it.

It was the year, when Bloom and her friends finally got a chance to dedicate for their teaching assistant careers. Last year they were sent to find the last fairy of Earth, Roxy. Their mission was successful and when Roxy took Faragonda's offer to attend Alfea, the Winx decided to get back too.

"Well, we wouldn't be late if certain blonde wouldn't have brushed her hair for half an hour," Musa mumbled coldly, interrupting the redhead's musings.

"Hey! You think that getting such a smooth hair is fast?" Stella exclaimed with overly dramatic voice. "Besides, Tecna was late too."

"I was working," Tecna stated dryly without removing her gaze from her laptop's screen.

"Come on, girls, let's not waste more time." Layla carefully pushed down a door handle. "Let's just sneak in, no one will notice a thing."

Apparently, they weren't the only ones, who were late. When they had snuck up in the teacher's section, they noticed an empty chair next to Griselda.

"Something's wrong, girls," Layla whispered, leaning over a table. "Faragonda isn't here."

Stella shrugged. "Maybe she just slept in."

Tecna lifted her gaze from her laptop with disbelieving expression. "But Faragonda _never_ sleeps in."

That was true, Bloom hadn't ever seen Faragonda being late. The redhead had gotten to know how full schedules the teachers had. She couldn't imagine how much worse it was for the headmistress.

"You can stop worrying now," Musa said, adjusting her long ponytail. "She's right there."

And indeed, Faragonda was there, making her way to the teachers' section with light and swift steps. She sat on the table next to Griselda, not caring about the stares she got because of her appearance, which was anything but formal like usually.

"But look. Her face." Bloom briefly pointed at Faragonda's smudged eye-make up, which she tried to clean with poor result. "It's like she has cried."

"Come on, Bloom, don't think like that. Why would she cry? Besides, look at her hair. "Stella grinned and nudged her shoulder towards Faragonda, whose hair had curly loose strands pointing at almost every direction. "Humidity has just done its tricks."

Flora blinked. "But it's not even moist outside…"

During their analyzing Faragonda and Griselda had started talking. First they were whispering and soon the conversation grew more intense after every sentence.

Suddenly Faragonda practically slammed her hand on the table and stood up swiftly. She clapped her gloved hands few times to get the students' attention.

"Attention, young ladies. Starting from today, students are not allowed to visit Magix for few weeks or longer if necessary."

It wasn't too surprising that the room filled with protests and groaning. Bloom knew that at least few students would try to sneak out.

Faragonda held her hand up to demand silence. "Calm down, please. I know this is unusual but Magix isn't a safe place right now for reasons, which some of you may have heard. It will be announced when visits are allowed again. Enjoy your breakfast."

Well, that would have sounded better if most of the students hadn't already finished eating.

Bloom turned to her friends, who looked as confused as she was. "Magix is not safe?

"I think I know why," said Tecna, who had been busy with her computer for a moment earlier. She pointed at the screen, which showed some online magazine. "Look at this article. Seven people have been killed in just two days. They were all attacked by some kind of group of fighters."

Flora's hand flew in front of her mouth. "That's horrible!"

Musa tried to peek over her friends' shoulders. "Who were the victims?"

Tecna eyed the article for a moment. "The names are not listed. However, it seems like they didn't have any kind of connection."

Stella pouted and tilted her head slightly. "So, what's the problem then? It's not like they'd attack only fairies, right?"

Musa put her hands on her hips. "That's exactly the problem, Stella! They don't care who you are, if you get in their sight, they'll kill you!"

Stella remained silent after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I've added a link to a picture of Mortuus on my profile page, check it out if you're interested :)

* * *

Amer paced in circles in his poor excuse for a room, which had only the necessities: a bed, bathroom and a mirror for teleportation spells. He removed his hood and ran his hands nervously through his short, brown hair.

_I don't have to tell him yet. Not until he asks. _

And that moment wasn't too close, he hoped. Mortuus Montgomery wasn't the one to take bad news well.

A sudden purple flash startled him nearly off-balance. Speaking of the devil… Privacy didn't seem to be included in his vocabulary.

"Mort—! " _Not the first name, idiot! _"Mr. Montgomery. What grants me this honour?"

Mortuus swept dust of his shirt and gave him a pointed look. "I believe that you know exactly why I am here." He walked towards Amer, stopping to look at himself on the mirror. Self-righteous grin spread across his face. If there were only one thing Mortuus was known of, it would have been self-importance. "How did your mission go?"

_Oh crap. _

"About that…" Amer began hesitantly, being rather surprised that the words even left his mouth. "It didn't go exactly like it was planned."

Mortuus's gaze shot from the mirror to the soldier. "What?" His eyes held clear, burning fury; it was obvious that he wouldn't have had to ask. Amer had worked for him long enough to know one thing for sure: his fury was something to be afraid of. At least in Amer's position.

_Gather yourself, for Dragon's sake. _"A spy told that the curse activated… But she's still alive."

Mortuus stomped loudly towards Amer, staring deep into his eyes. "How is that possible?!"

Amer held her hands up defensively. "I don't know, sir! Either she noticed it or she's immune or..!"

Mortuus took a dagger, his preferred weapon, off his belt and held it in front of Amer's horrified face. He ran his bony finger along its side. "There's something no one's immune to." He placed the dagger on the younger man's shaking hand and smacked his thin lips. "I've had enough. Kill her by yourself."

* * *

Faragonda excused herself soon after breakfast. She had asked Griselda to call in the staff few hours later. Well, leaving out the Winx. This thing shouldn't concern them. Not yet at least.

Sunlight peeked from the windows and dust danced in its beams. It made the hollow corridor calm and peaceful. Only if there wasn't a pressuring anticipation floating in the air.

There was something more behind these attacks. Something bigger, something planned. Faragonda sensed it. It was as clear as the tension in her students. Those attacks weren't just muggings. She wouldn't have been surprised if they were somehow connected with the events that had… Spiced her week up a bit.

But there was no proof. At least not yet, but hopefully there soon was. She couldn't keep everyone locked in Alfea for too long. It would cause too much disapproval.

Still deep in thought, she stepped into her office and closed the door with a sigh. She all but sauntered to her chair and hesitantly sat down. She took a deep breath and her eyes widened a bit. She sniffed the air again and there it was. Her proof.

"Finally," she said in a low and pleased tone. "I've been waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **I want to thank my guest reviewers, Sparkling Bloom and the anonymous one :) Your reviews brightened my day. Sadly though, you'll have to wait a bit before you get a "solution" for the cliffhanger from last chapter.

That's all, enjoy :)

* * *

Griselda had begun to feel worried. The whole staff —let alone the Winx, who were only teaching assistants— had gathered half an hour ago, and there still was no signs of the headmistress. It wasn't Faragonda's nature to be late. She'd been late earlier in the morning and didn't look too good. That had been like a triggering to Griselda: whenever Faragonda would be late, something bad had happened.

The door creaked and Griselda's head shot to its direction. Finally.

"Miss Faragonda," she began sternly, softening her tone ever so slightly when she noticed Faragonda's tired expression. "We've been waiting for you. For long time, if I may add."

"I had... Problems with my table," Faragonda explained absently, gripping whatever was in her hand tighter.

Griselda raised an eyebrow but decided to leave it there. "But we should get to the point, right? You wanted to discuss something."

"Indeed." Faragonda walked to the table everyone had gathered around and placed the thing from her hand on it. It was a golden badge with a purple stone and 'M'-shaped carving on it. "Does anyone recognize this?"

Murmurs were exchanged, but one after another, everyone shook their heads.

"It's from one of the attackers." The headmistress paused for a moment, letting the information sink in her colleagues' minds.

Wizgiz, who barely saw anything, climbed on the table, studying by turns the badge and a security camera picture from a magazine. "Yes, it seems to be the same. Where did you get it, may I ask?"

"The police," Faragonda quickly stated, tugging the fingertips of her gloves. "But that's not important. What is then, my friends, is the fact that I know the origin of this badge. Have you ever heard of Galigine?"

"Oh, I went there five years ago." Dufour smiled. "Such a lovely place. Though, rumours say that these days it's ruled by some madman named..."

"Mortuus Montgomery." Faragonda bit her teeth together and curled her lip. "Yes, the rumours are true. His groups carry this badge. And I'm afraid it won't stop on 'muggings'."

"What are we going to do?" Griselda asked.

"At the moment, we can't do much more than wait. Even the police couldn't go to Galigine because of its high-level protection spells." Faragonda sighed. "I suggest we put up the protective barrier and announce an assembly as the first thing tomorrow. Right now, our students need time to settle with being only inside Alfea's gates."

The rest of the staff nodded in agreement.

* * *

"No way I'm going there. Your turn." Amer tried to push a fellow soldier to the doors of the throne room.

"Amer, the moment you became the leader of this mission, it has been YOUR duty to tell the bad news," the soldier pointed out. "Besides, I don't even know what happened."

Amer sighed and blew hair off his face. "You owe me one." He pushed the large doors open, wincing when they closed with a loud crash.

"Well, well." Mortuus came from the shadows and sat down on the throne. "You said you have news for me. But speak directly, I've had enough of stuttering today."

Amer swallowed when he felt a lump raising in his throat. "The mission is still incomplete."

Mortuus inhaled sharply. His shoulders rose and his fingers drummed the armrest. At least he tried to hold in his anger. "You're playing with my temper, aren't you? Now, do tell me one of those poor excuses to cover your usual lack of abilities."

"She wasn't alone. Not for a moment, until I had to come back," Amer spoke hesitantly. "I can't stay long outside Galigine, as you know, sir."

Mortuus growled in frustration and threw a dagger in the younger man's direction, which he barely dodged. So much for staying calm... "You have one job! How hard it is to kill one pathetic girl?"

_Well, that had much to argue with. _Amer balled his fists. "I'm doing all I can, sir."

"It's not enough!" Mortuus shot up from the throne, boring into Amer's eyes with a furious stare.

The oppressive silence nearly physically hurt Amer and all he wanted to do was tear his gaze from the older man, curl up into a ball and forget rest of the world. But that would only mean death for him.

Mortuus growled silently and slumped back on the throne, rubbing his eyes. "I'm surrounded by idiots... I've had enough." He rose once again and walked down the stairs.

"Prepare your pathetic group and tell the other to do the same," Mortuus said coolly. "We'll attack tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

"An assembly?" Stella wondered aloud. "Why didn't we know about this earlier?"

"If we knew, we wouldn't be hurrying," Musa answered, taking long and swift steps.

Earlier in the morning Griselda had announced that an assembly would take place half an hour after breakfast. Faragonda hadn't been present, which alone could have told that this was something serious, even though Griselda kept her calm.

They soon reached the auditorium and sat among the students. "It seems like _everyone _hurried," Bloom mumbled more to herself, her words drowning in the loud gabble.

The headmistress soon walked up to the podium and gazed around. "It seems like everyone is around, so I'll get straight to the point." She cleared her throat. "Girls, the reason you've been told to stay here is that streets of Magix are not safe for anyone, as you might have heard. You may have been told that those attackers, who killed their victims, were just muggers. They're actually proven to part of bigger groups and they have a leader in Galigine, Mortuus Montgomery."

Murmurs rose and Faragonda held her hand up. She swirled her hand and a badge appeared on it. After a simple spell the badge began circling around the room for everyone to see.

"The groups wear this. If you in the future confront someone with this badge, you must report to me immediately." The demanding look she gave to them was enough to ensure that would happen. "I'm not going to lie to you. At the moment we're under serious threat."

Her speech was interrupted by a sound that reminded Bloom of breaking glass. Startled yelps were heard and whispers exchanged. Only few seemed to notice Faragonda, who had gone wide-eyed and mouthed something like 'the barrier'. In the next second the headmistress was leaving the auditorium.

"This means no good." Bloom frowned. "Come on, girls." She shot up from her seat and gestured the rest of the Winx to follow. When they arrived to the corridor, there was no sign of the headmistress.

"Wow, didn't know she's so fast," Layla said, blinking rapidly.

"She must know a short cut or something," Tecna muttered, scanning the corridor with keen gaze.

When they reached the doors they finally spotted Faragonda. She was standing still, eyes focused on the barrier. As they got closer, they noticed a broken part and a crow near it.

"How is this possible?" Tecna narrowed her eyes and studied the flickering barrier.

"That bird is cursed." Faragonda held her arm up when the said bird flew towards her. The crow landed on her arm, tapping its leg against it. The leg had a note tied in it.

Stella tried to look over Faragonda's shoulder as she unfolded the note. "What is it?"

Faragonda was silent for a moment. She crushed the note in her hand. "It's a warning. They're coming here soon." She drove away the crow and spun around. "Warn Griselda, she'll know what to do. I'll try to contact Magix." She rushed away before the girls could say a word.

"They're coming?" Flora repeated in disbelieve.

Musa huffed. "Well, they don't waste any time, it seems." She winced when the crow let out a sharp squawk.

Bloom frowned. "Let's do as Faragonda said. If my eyes don't lie, there are more of birds to come." She pointed at the dark spots in the sky, which approached the woods around Alfea.

Little did they know there was something more than just birds approaching the school.


	5. Chapter 5

It was silent. Even a simple leaf crunching under a shoe was heard few meters further. Amer glanced at few men, who were closer to the school, hiding in the bushes. How humiliating it must have been for them. Such a well-trained and advanced soldiers, hiding because of some little fairies. But they shouldn't be seen yet and that was made obvious for everyone.

Amer bit back his teeth. Mortuus had made many things too obvious.

_"You have only one job,"_ he had said. _"If you won't success this time, you're nothing but an utter failure. Your brother would be ashamed." _

Oh, he'd show that man how well he could do a job when one was given. He hated to be compared to his malicious brother.

One man farther away came him a thumps up; the girls were now gone.

"This is it then." He huffed, giving nods to few of his companions. One after another, they began to pull their swords off their belts.

* * *

"Griselda." The Winx had finally reached the podium and tried to catch their breath.

Griselda herself was busy trying to calm down the student body. Faragonda's sudden fleeing didn't exactly help the fact that everyone was getting nervous about the upcoming events.

"Griselda," Bloom repeated, this time getting the brunette's attention. "Faragonda sent us. She said that they're coming."

"Like, really soon," Stella added for good measure.

Griselda's eyes widened in shock. She curled her lip and slammed her clipboard on a table. She clapped her hands loudly. "Silence, silence, please!"

Much for their surprise, the room grew silent. The one time students actually obeyed Griselda immediately.

Griselda opened her mouth to speak, but got no chance for it. The sound of breaking glass was back, now it was just like the entire barrier was raining to the ground in tiny pieces...

* * *

One sword couldn't do anything, no, Alfea's protection magic was far too advanced. But when dozens of magically strengthened swords hit the shield at the exact same time, there was only one outcome: total destruction. The soldiers watched as the pieces fell to the ground, looking as if the barrier had been made of paper or thin glass.

The crow from earlier let out a long, sharp squawk. Soon it got its response; dozens, if not hundreds of other crows began to shriek and flew off the branches, towards Alfea. Half a dozen landed on the school grounds safely and that was their sign. They'd be free to move without having to face any other spells.

A smirk grew on one group leader's face. He raised his sword in the air and let out a battle cry.

_How dramatic... _Amer sighed but followed his lead, raising the sword. Rest of the soldiers followed, each shouting their own battle cries as they jumped out of the bushes and stomped to the school ground. Some were heading to the doors, some stood on their places and waited.

Luckily, Amer had only one job: finding the woman, whom Mortuus so badly wanted dead.

* * *

Luckily, the panic inside the auditorium died down quickly as Griselda piled orders for them.

"And most importantly," she said sternly. "You do not attack until you get my sign. Understood?" She didn't wait for an answer before strolling down to the door. The running steps of the intruders were clear, even though it sounded like they slowed down after a while.

"Everyone, follow my lead," Griselda ordered and stepped outside. A heavy frown wrinkled her face as she examined the groups further away.

"Remember what I said," she called to the student body when everyone had gathered on the corridor. "No attacks."

There was a moment of silence when the groups stopped running and just stared the fairies. Most of them seemed to be pleased to finally get a reaction to their shouts. A female soldier stepped up. "You could always make this easier and surrender now," she stated in a taunting tone.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Griselda snarled.

The female soldier didn't look too pleased. Her male companion stepped in front of her, pulling out his sword and darting forward with a smirk. Before the most could have reacted, the man was sent flying back to his group by a bright blast. The next thing they noticed was the light slowly fading from Griselda's hand.

"Well, I guess that was our sign," Layla muttered.

More and more angered soldiers pulled their swords out...


	6. Chapter 6

All hell had broken loose.

Wherever she looked, Bloom could have seen swords being swung, daggers getting thrown or magic shooting towards a soldier. She felt bad for the first year students, who hardly managed to control their fairyforms, if they were lucky enough to even have those.

Not that the others had it any easier. The groups fought like Red Fountain graduates. Had the fairies ever trained with specialists? Yes. Did they have swords that could cut you open and cause you to bleed to death after one good slash? No.

The battles had spread to a wider area after small bunch of fairies had been able escape through a broken window. Bloom grew desperate when she measured the size of the groups. They were more like one big army. Army with hundreds of birds, which if nothing else distracted the fairies when they were fighting. Some managed to even scratch their targets.

"Something's coming," Flora suddenly said. "From the North."

Musa rubbed her temples lightly. "Yes, I can hear it. It sounds like..."

"A Red Fountain ship!" Stella exclaimed in enthusiasm. "They came to help!" The Sun fairy happily jumped up and down.

The big red ship created a heavy gush of wind as it hovered above them. Ropes were thrown out of the half open door, since the school grounds were too crowded for landing.

The Winx rose in the air and from above Bloom could clearly see a wave of shock brushing over the soldiers. They surely didn't expect this.

"Seems like our boys are there too." Stella squinted her eyes and grinned.

Tecna smiled and blew a kiss at Timmy, who was driving the ship. Hopefully, he wouldn't get too distracted by that.

The girls flew to the boys, who were climbing down the ropes. "Hey!" Layla called out. "What's up? How come you knew to come?"

"We got a call from the headmistress." Sky tightened his grip on the rope and reached his another hand to Bloom.

"And of course, Codatorta sent the best of the best," Riven joked with a grin before looking down. "Quite a mess you got here."

"Now if you excuse us, we'll get down and join the battle," Sky said.

Bloom pressed a small kiss on his cheek. "Right. See you later."

The girls flew to the top of the stairs, which the soldiers hadn't yet reached. Though that advantage wouldn't last for too long it seemed. Those soldiers were filled with determination and anger. Directed to whom, that wasn't sure.

"Girls!" Griselda had managed to make her way outside the building and waved her hand to get their attention. "We're in serious need of healing. Flora, Layla, you come with me."

The said girls glanced at their friends and flew after Griselda when they received nods from the rest of the Winx.

The stairs were getting crowded and the girls decided to take off again.

"Hey, no offence to her, but shouldn't a headmistress fight for her school?" Stella hastily pointed towards Faragonda's office's window, which had curtains blocking the view.

"Stella's got a point there," Musa noted.

"Maybe we should go check up on her," Tecna suggested. "Who knows what's going on. And we could report the situation to her if nothing else."

"Now that's a good idea. Let's—" Bloom paused when she heard a loud slam. "Oh my."

"The front door," Musa breathed with wide eyes. "Someone got inside."

"But they at least weren't dressed as hideously as these guys." Stella wrinkled her nose and stopped a dagger with a shield.

"But who then— never mind." Bloom shook her head. "Let's follow them. Whoever it was, it could mean only trouble."

The other girls nodded and they sprinted to the big doors that had just been opened. A flash of red and silver caught the red head's eye, but when she blinked rapidly, it was soon gone. _I'm just making things up. _

"Where to now?" Stella questioned as they floated around in the empty hall.

Musa closed her eyes and placed her hands on her temples. "I can hear their footsteps. This way!"

And so began their chase for the mysterious newcomer, who distracted them from noticing the fact that Alfea was slowly, but surely getting occupied by the soldiers...


	7. Chapter 7

"He stopped running." Musa landed on the ground, trying to find the footsteps again.

"He?" Bloom raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely a he, the footsteps were really heavy. But now it's gone. He probably found what he wanted." The music-fairy frowned.

Stella groaned. "He could be anywhere! This place has hundreds of corridors he might have already reached!"

"Will you shut up and let me focus?" Musa snapped and bit back her teeth. Her expression soon brightened. "Voices! And words! Faint ones, but enough to lead us I'd say." She scanned the hallway for a moment before pointing out to her left. "This way!"

"What does he say?" Bloom asked as they ran along the corridor, Musa still trying to keep her focus.

"Well, it sounds like he has company..." Musa raised an eyebrow and spoke the words she heard.

_'I'm glad you're here.'_

_'But why are _you_ here?'_

"And the other voice?" Tecna eyed their surroundings, trying to figure out where they were heading.

"A she, clearly."

_'The thing exploded.' _

"What exploded?"

"The barrier did, Stella," Musa snorted, trying to get back to listening.

_'Say something.' _

Musa gasped when she almost ran into a wall, losing her focus for a moment.

_'...too much of a coward...' _

"I don't think I like where this is heading." Bloom bit her lip.

"Or where we're heading." Tecna pointed out a familiar door. "Faragonda's office right ahead."

Bloom sauntered to the door, hesitating a bit before knocking. After receiving no answer, Stella gestured to the door handle and the redhead pushed it down.

"Miss Faragonda, we—" She felt a sudden lack of words when the door opened. The view was surprising if nothing else.

Faragonda was there, but so was the man they had chased. Hagen. They stood there, arms wrapped around each other, engaged in a kiss. They both wore a similar bright smile as they parted, paying little to no attention to the girls.

"Well..." Bloom began.

"About the time, I guess," Stella continued.

"But don't by any means mind us," Musa added, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Oh." Faragonda backed away from Hagen (who didn't look too pleased about the interruption) and laughed nervously. "Pardon us. You had something for me?"

"Yes, Miss," Tecna said with a nod, being probably the only one of the group, who could form proper sentences at the moment. She continued in a formal tone, "The Red Fountain ship arrived, but the soldiers are still taking over. They're inside this building already and we have no idea how far they've gotten."

Faragonda nodded calmly and turned to Hagen. "Could you give the girls and I a moment?"

Hagen seemed reluctant and sighed. "Fine then. Maybe I could help in the battle, now that I'm getting driven out."

Faragonda smiled. "Take care."

"Ditto." Hagen pressed a quick kiss on her lips before rushing past the fairies and closing the door behind himself.

Stella cleared her throat. "Now, before anything serious... Since when?"

Bloom elbowed her friend lightly on the side and gave her a pointed glare. "Definitely not the best time," she hissed.

Faragonda didn't seem to mind. She leaned on her table and lowered her gaze in a shy manner, tugging her scarf on the top of all. "Since few minutes ago. I suppose you saw him coming, am I right? Hagen told about seeing the shield being destroyed while he was visiting a friend at the Magix City."

A smile tugged her lips. "After some stammering and worrying he told me he... Loves me. Wanted to tell before either of us kicks the bucket." She chuckled a bit, keeping her gaze still on the floor. "So he might have been just on time," she mumbled.

"What?" Bloom raised her eyebrows a bit at the last statement.

"You don't face an army like this every day, do you?" Faragonda adjusted her glasses. "Besides, there's something more... And I want you to know it." She picked a crumpled piece of paper from the desk, straightening it a bit before handing it to the girls.

"Is this the note from earlier?" Bloom narrowed her eyes to read the messed-up writing.

"Yes. Can you read it?"

After a second of studying, Bloom nodded without removing her eyes from the note.

_They're coming for you, sweetheart. No hard feelings._

—_MM_

"Does this mean..?" Bloom got no chance to finish her sentence. Faragonda's eyes suddenly widened and she rushed to the door, pushing the girls with her. "Out. Now."

The confused group obeyed and in a second they stood outside. Faragonda closed the door swiftly and kept her hand against it.

"With all due respect, Miss, why we had to leave?" Musa asked, blinking rapidly.

The door and ground shook violently along with a loud explosion, which caused Stella to nearly lose her footing. Faragonda waited for a while before opening the door again.

The office was completely wrecked. The desk and the couch were nothing more than piles of ash and burnt wood. The bookshelf was burning and falling into pieces and there was nothing left of the books that had been on it. Only the large mirror was left untouched.

"That was more straight-forward than earlier." If Bloom wouldn't have known better, she could have thought Faragonda was somewhat amused.

"They're here for... You?" Musa breathed.

Faragonda nodded, wrinkling her nose a bit at the terrible burning stench, which made Bloom's stomach do a back-flip and breakfast creep up her throat. "Only partially. Though Mortuus seems really eager to have my head brought to him on a plate." She closed the door. "I've had my office cursed twice before this. That old madman..."

"But... Why?" Bloom asked, voicing the thoughts of all the girls.

Faragonda hesitated for a moment, seeming to have hard time choosing right words. "The two of us... We didn't really get along in the past."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind that. But let's say he wants revenge of the years he had to spend at Light Haven." Faragonda sighed. "Remind me to have a word with the monks. They shouldn't have freed him."

Another, though a bit milder explosion sounded further away, accompanied with screaming.

Faragonda frowned, balling her fists. "Girls, you must go now," she ordered in a calm voice. "You'll be needed elsewhere."

Bloom glanced at the direction of the explosion and then Faragonda. "But you... What if they..."

Faragonda swung her hand. "I'll be just fine. The four of you and I already survived one of those, didn't we? But I want to meet you again in about half an hour, which would be..."

"10:24 from this moment exactly," Tecna informed.

"Yes. Come to the staff room at that time. You'll find a new door from there. I'll be waiting for you."

Another explosion.

Musa grimaced. "Let's go, guys. This is racking my ears."

The girls lowered their heads as a farewell for Faragonda before turning to rush away.

"Oh, and one more thing!" the headmistress called after them. When the group stopped with questioning looks on their faces, she smiled. "Please, don't tell Hagen anything about this. He'd just worry for nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

They only had to follow the intense stench of blood to find where they were needed. Panicked gasps and cries left no doubt either.

They saw Layla using Morphix and water to help a badly burned girl. Tecna immediately flew to Flora, deciding that her gadgets could be useful with picking the shards of glass out of the poor girls. Musa landed down next to a pained first year student, humming a calming song to her until she could be healed.

After Bloom and Stella had put out the flames and the biggest injuries were treated, the Winx had time to talk. Bloom explained everything to Layla and Flora, from the steps to Hagen and from the note to the explosion. The two listened in silence, Flora covering her mouth with a hand.

"Oh my," the nature fairy whispered when Bloom had finished.

"And you left her all alone?" Layla questioned in a judging tone.

Bloom held her hands up defensively, being rather unprepared for such a reaction. "We're supposed to meet her in... Tecna, would you please?"

"It's 10:02,which means in 22 minutes," Tecna explained.

"Right. She asked as to come to the staff room, she said she'd be fine."

"Of course she said that, what else she was supposed to say?" Layla snapped. "'Oh, I think I'm going to die, but please, you go somewhere else'."

"Layla, please cut it out," Musa said in a warning tone. "It's not like we had much choice. If I know something about Faragonda, it's that she wouldn't have let us stay when her students are in trouble."

Layla sighed. "I know, I know... But I insist that we go to see her immediately."

"But what about healing the students?" Bloom asked.

"There's nothing Flora and I could do here anymore. Right, Flo?"

Flora nodded shortly. "Some of my plants can stop most of the blood from flowing out and cool down some burns, but that's all I can do now."

"And I can do less than that," Layla pointed out. "These girls are already heading to Ofelia. Besides, the staff room is at the other side of the building. If we go now, we could help the students on our way and still be on time."

"That's reasonable," Tecna agreed. "Let's go then."

"Do I even have a say in this?" Bloom wondered.

Stella giggled, nudging her friend gently. "Not when it's 3 against 1."

Bloom sighed. Oh well, it wasn't like she minded. "Fine, let's not waste anymore time then."

So they flew. They soon noticed that Layla's decision had been more than good. They found wounded fairies in every corridor they entered, accompanied by unconscious soldiers much for their delight. They could still beat them. They could still survive this.

Those hopes weren't so high when they arrived to the front doors. The situation there was a mess. While Layla and Flora were suddenly busy healing the wounded, the others fought the flooding masses of soldiers, who got inside more than easily now that the front doors had been wrecked.

"Ha! Beat that!" Stella joked after knocking down three soldiers at once. Her friends just rolled their eyes.

Soon the soldiers seemed to be either unconscious or wise enough to stay outside. Either was good enough for them at the moment.

"We should move on," Tecna noted. "It's 10:19 already."

"Yes, let's go," Layla agreed, helping a girl back on her feet.

But before the group managed to move even an inch, Bloom heard someone approaching and calling her by name. Hagen. She had almost thought she could avoid this conversation. But maybe he wouldn't ask—

"Bloom," Hagen began nearly breathlessly. "Have you seen Faragonda?"

And of course he asked.

"Oh, her, well..." Two voices fought inside Bloom, the one called Loyalty eventually beating Honesty. "I think she might be still upstairs."

Hagen's eyes widened a bit. "But there was an explosion."

"There was?" Bloom did her best to seem surprised. She had never been a good liar. "Then maybe... Maybe it'd for the best if you went to see if she is there, right?"

Hagen was already too busy with his own thoughts, so he just mumbled something and nodded before storming up the stairs.

Bloom sighed. She hated to lie to him, but what else could she do. She could apologize to him when this all was over.

Their journey continued and after a moment Bloom felt sick for unknown reason. She was pretty sure she had flown enough to not become nauseous anymore. And yet she saw the corridor blurring and spinning. Why was she feeling like this, for Dragon's sake?

She felt a tug on her arm and the world around her looked normal again. She turned to see that she almost flew past destination.

Tecna groaned in frustration. "We're late! 10:25."

"Geez, calm down, Tec, it's not like a minute will hurt anyone." Stella swung her hand carelessly and pushed the door handle down. The moment the door swung open, black, flame-like magic flashed without leaving any trace it had been there. The girls stood there their mouths hanging open.

Musa blinked rapidly. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea." Flora swallowed a bit. "But I sure hope it was something Faragonda did."

"Speaking of the devil, where is she?" Layla gazed around the room, seeing only as much as the others; a couple of couches, a teapot that had been forgotten on a stove, and dozens of drawers.

"She told about a door that we should find," Bloom noted.

"Let's do a quick scan," Tecna suggested, letting her ladybug gadget fly across the room. She frowned when she examined the results. "Nothing. It must be hidden with magic."

"Don't know about that yet, but something seems out of place." Stella pointed out empty space on the wall between drawers, and the picture on it. She studied it for a moment and her eyes widened. "Girls, you must see this."

Bloom flew to her, taking a good look of the photo. It was exactly like a moment from earlier, with Faragonda and Hagen in each other's arms, and four of the Winx at the door. It could have been a perfect sign from the headmistress, being something that only they'd know to be true. But the photo was taken...

"From the window?" Tecna was having the rare moment when she was confused. "Someone spied on us?"

Bloom carefully reached out to the photo. "But why would someone take a picture?" She gasped, pulling her hand quickly back. The photo had reacted on touch and now fire ran from its bottom to the top. The flames died down as quickly as they had appeared, leaving behind a door handle on the wall and only one notable change in the photo. The headmistress had been erased from it.

"Bloom?" Flora spoke softly. "Bloom, did you do that?"

Bloom wanted to answer, but she couldn't. Her throat was suddenly dry and she fought back tears. This was why she had felt sick. This was why she could never apologize enough to Hagen about lying. The picture left no doubt of what waited for them inside the hidden room.

Faragonda was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Rain poured from the clouds and many were convinced the sky cried. Cried just as they did. Tecna knew it couldn't be true but played with the thought anyway. Why not when the unbelievable had already happened?

Tecna sighed, deciding to grab a jacket. She'd be outside for hours, and fever wasn't something she could afford.

She found Bloom sitting alone in the staffroom, staring the photo on the wall. As much as anyone had tried, it couldn't be removed, even though the door had disappeared soon after everyone had left the hidden room.

How long had it been? Four, five, six days? Even Tecna couldn't say for sure. Time had stopped after the battle ended. The groups had disappeared suddenly when many soldiers looked like they were having seizures. Black, flame-like magic had flashed all over the school and its fields, then came the quiet. The following moment of glee had died down in a blink of an eye when the bad news had been told.

Tecna bit her lip and managed to encourage herself to lay a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Bloom?" There was no reaction, just as she had feared. Bloom had been in denial the whole time. Now that the day of Faragonda's memorial had come, she'd have to face reality. Maybe that was what she was doing.

What ever the case was, it couldn't continue for much longer. "Bloom?"

Bloom's head turned to her. "Oh, Tec. I'm sorry."

Tecna only shook her head silently. "Are you ready to go?"

"You know I'm not. But I'm coming." Bloom chewed her lip, looking a bit ashamed. "Though... Would you mind explaining how this whole thing works again? The last time you told about it I wasn't exactly... Present, if you understand."

Tecna chuckled weakly. "All right, one more time."

It had turned out that memorials were very different in Magix and Earth. Bloom had told about her uncle's funeral, where the family and close friends sat down to hear about the dead person and their life, and after that they'd watch the burial.

In Magix, they had a tradition to turn the corpse into a flower. Depending on the dead person, they'd be either brought to their home planet in all silence and buried there, or they'd have a bigger memorial and then a burial with only few people around the next day. The latter was what was going to happen soon.

The memorial was held at Red Fountain, since Alfea was still under reconstruction. And of course the seats parted to four sections were great for additional structures, like Timmy had told.

There was a narrow bridge coming from each grandstand, and they met in the middle, held by a pillar about six meters above the ground. Tecna watched from her seat as Griselda sauntered to the center and turned the flower from her hand back into the corpse it had been. A snap of fingers and Faragonda's body floated a meter above the center.

The guests were mostly Alfea students, but there were also some colleagues, friends and even few councilmen from the Fortress of Light. One after another they walked up to her to say their last farewells, to shed their last tears.

Tecna noticed a sniffing student sitting back in front of her. Her turn. She hadn't really waited for this moment. It would make everything so final, so permanent. So accepted.

The next moment Tecna found herself standing next to the former headmistress, who was dressed in a flowing white dress. Tecna winced as she looked down. This was one of the times when her photographic memory was more of a curse than a gift. The long scar that ran across Faragonda's neck brought back every bit of their discovery.

* * *

It was silent. Bloom's shaking hand reached to the door handle and the wall opened. None of the girls was sure how to process at first, though Tecna noted Flora sniffing the air and soon shrugging it off. Bloom was the first to step over the high doorstep to the small and dim room. The others followed, Stella letting a small sphere of light to fly above them. No shadow escaped its rays nor did the horrifying view in front of them. The headmistress lay lifelessly on the ground.

Bloom, who had been holding back all her emotions, burst into tears. She rushed to the corpse and desperately shook it by the shoulders.

Flora kneeled next to the redhead. "Bloom..." she uttered through strangled weeps and tears."Bloom, let go..."

"Open your eyes!" Bloom cried out. "Open them!" She held Faragonda's slowly paling face in her hands.

Tecna wiped her eye corners. Not many times she had found herself crying. She made her way to the other two and studied the deep, still heavily bleeding wound on Faragonda's neck. "Must have been a sword or something," she mumbled more to herself. Much more logical thoughts didn't pop to her mind at that moment. Not even something to make her move away from the growing blood pool. _Is the wound really that fresh...?_

Her gaze shot up in a flash, her eyes hollow. "We should have come earlier. We could... We could have prevented this..." The others didn't listen. Maybe it was for the best. What would they think if they realized how their one minute delay cost a life?

And so Tecna kept the guilt all to herself.

* * *

Tecna sighed, briefly squeezing Faragonda's hands that were laid on her abdomen. "I'm sorry. We were too late."

She heard someone clearing their throat behind her. "Tecna," Flora said softly.

"Oh. Pardon me." Tecna looked down. "I drifted off."

Flora smiled sadly, trying to pass her friend on the narrow fairway.

_Who the hell decided not to have_ _railings on these? _Tecna wondered. "Careful now," she warned the split second too late. Flora's foot slipped on the wet surface and as the technology fairy tried to keep her from falling, they both bumped into the corpse, which then wasn't affected by the spell anymore. They both watched in horror as Faragonda's body fell. No one from the grandstands was fast enough to react. But luckily someone else was.

Hagen. Many had wondered if he was even going to attend the memorial. After Faragonda's death he had gone mad. Stella had told that Griselda had found him wrecking the last burnt pieces of furniture in Faragonda's office.

He caught the former headmistress without a problem, like he had waited for it. It was like when Mandracora had attacked. This time only it wouldn't make any difference. Faragonda wasn't going to wake up.

The two girls were silent as they watched Hagen carry the corpse up some stairs and to the center. He held the former headmistress as Tecna put the spell back on.

"I'm so sorry," the pink-haired fairy said, the words coming from the bottom of her heart.

Hagen only briefly glanced at her before turning away and wiping his eye corners. He left without a word.

Flora looked down on Faragonda, wiping a tear of her face. "It looks almost like she's crying too."

Tecna was silent for a moment. Could it really be that Hagen's tear managed to drop right under Faragonda's eye? She shook her head at the thought and tore her gaze from the corpse. "Dead people don't cry."


	10. Chapter 10

They received a new bird with a note on its leg the very next day.

The battle lasted longer even though the soldiers seemed less keen to fight, but still more furious than ever. It ended the same way: just when they thought Alfea would fall, the soldiers began to have seizures and were gone in a flash of black. And yet again, even though they won, the fairies suffered the most.

"Try it again, Bloom," Flora encouraged her friend. They were kneeling by a fairy, whose wound was bleeding too much to be healed by Flora's plants only. They were trying to wake Bloom's healing powers, which she had abandoned after their second school year. It wasn't that the power wasn't useful. Bloom just had felt a part of herself, despite how tiny, dying every time she used it. If it was the power itself or something in her mind that prevented her from healing the girl, she didn't know for sure.

Bloom sighed, letting her hands fall down from the girl's leg. "Let's take you to Ofelia, okay?"

The girl nodded weakly as Flora put a leaf on her leg to stop the blood flow. It wasn't much use. The girl put her arms around the older fairies' shoulder when the nature fairy suggested so.

They rose from the ground and started making their way along the corridor. Blooms made subconscious remarks on how many wounded there were still left. It was going to be a long day.

Out of nowhere, they heard a door swinging open with a loud crash and someone storming out of a room. Griselda took long and quick steps to their direction while practically screeching to her phone.

".. Gone? Impossible! How could—?!"

"Griselda?" Bloom called out.

Griselda nearly jumped out of her shoes, struggling to keep the phone from falling.

"Is everything all right?" Flora asked.

"Yes! Everything's fine. Everything's just how they're supposed to be!" Griselda assured with an obviously faked, nervous grin. "Everything's... under control..." she muttered before storming past them, now keeping her voice low.

Flora and Bloom shared a quick glance and shrugged. They reached the nurse's office soon and Bloom escorted the girl to a free bed. Flora approached Ofelia with a tint of hope in her eyes. "Is he..?"

"He's still asleep. He'll be fine when he wakes up," Ofelia answered, stepping away so Flora could sit next to the bed Helia was lying on.

Bloom put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, no, I'll be fine," Flora said absently, lacing her fingers with Helia's. "You'll be needed more elsewhere."

Bloom let out a quiet sigh. "If you're sure." She then left, stealing one last glance of Flora. Poor girl, she was so worried. At least Helia was lucky... Well, more or less.

The specialists had come to their aid again. While others had their swords and shields, Helia only had a glove with strings, so when a soldier sneaked up on him, he had absolutely no way to defend himself. A sword swung and—

Bloom shook her head, trying to focus on her bouncing red locks instead. She didn't want to remember. It reminded her of the events from the first battle.

She soon noticed her feet had walked her to the staff room. Great, that if something wasn't helpful. Tecna and Stella were there too, seemingly too busy to even notice her.

"So, if the doorknob was here..." Stella pressed a rock, which looked awfully like a piece of Alfea's wall, against the place she had pointed on the wall. She used her magic to morph it into a glass doorknob that stuck to the wall. She turned it and pulled with all her might. The wall stayed the same.

Stella threw her hands in the air and groaned. She wrenched the doorknob off and was about to throw it before she noticed Bloom. "Oh, why hello."

"Stella, what on earth are you doing?" Bloom watched curiously as the doorknob turned back into the rock it had been.

"Tecna and I are trying get back into the room." Stella pointed over her shoulder at Tecna, who was studying the wall with a frown. "You know, to see if we could figure out what happened."

"I think we all know what happened," Bloom stated dryly, glad to notice her voice didn't crack like she had expected.

"I just don't understand!" Tecna grunted in frustration. "The room couldn't just disappear. It's not logical! No one was there to devastate it!"

"Except..." Stella rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "What about the black flash we saw?"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Tecna said. "It was probably just someone, who came here before us and had a seizure."

"Or maybe not." Flora's soft voice sounded from the door. She stepped inside, followed by Layla and Musa. "There was this smell," she began. "It was quite subtle in this room, so I didn't pay too much attention to it. But when the door opened," she pointed at the wall, "it was much stronger. But I didn't think it was relevant."

"What smell?" Tecna asked.

"Some kind of flower." Tecna raised an eyebrow and Flora hurried to continue, "But nothing you find from here. It was such a strong stench."

"And to boot, I at least didn't notice any flowers inside the room," Musa pointed out.

"So, you're saying our killer smells like flowers?" Bloom held back a snort.

"Maybe not of his or hers freewill," Flora noted. "My point is, that whoever was in this room the moment we arrived was most certainly inside the other too."

"That doesn't help us much." Tecna sighed.

Layla suddenly snapped her fingers. "But Tracix could!"

"Now, there's an idea!" Stella's face lit up to its usual glow. "We maybe won't know what happened in the room, but we'd have some idea while looking from here."

"Sounds like worth of a try," Tecna agreed. "All right, let's do this!"

They formed a small circle and changed their wings with a bright flash. They joined their hands, flapped their wings and focused their energy. A warm wave of magic brushed past them and across the whole room.

"9:40," Tecna announced as she looked at the clock on the wall. "At least Faragonda isn't coming for few minutes."

"Someone else is." Stella pointed at the opening door.

A male soldier peeked his head inside and entered the room after making sure it was empty. He took light and careful steps towards a yet empty wall. He swung his hand in front of it and the too familiar picture appeared on it. He nodded to himself and pulled something of his cloak. He pressed it against the wall and a doorknob appeared. The wall opened and he stepped inside.

Few minutes later the staff room's door opened again. Faragonda strolled to the wall, looking at the photo surprisingly calmly. No, Bloom was sure she saw a hint of amusement on her face. Despite everything, the now-former headmistress entered the hidden room.

Minutes went by. Nothing happened. _Curse Tracix for not coming with sound_, Bloom thought.

"Geez, what's taking so long?" Only if Stella's comment hadn't been so inappropriate, Bloom would have said the same. "Can't we just fast forward this?"

"They're probably fighting over there," Musa noted.

Layla frowned. "There weren't much signs of battle though."

"10:24," Tecna informed. "He's coming soon."

And indeed, the wall opened again. The man glanced over his shoulder, as if to make sure the woman inside wasn't moving anymore. He closed the door and was about to remove the doorknob when he turned around. He must have heard the girls, since he went closer to the door and disappeared only few seconds before it was fully open.

"And there comes us." Stella couldn't hold in a giggle when her past-self walked through her. "Can't we seriously fast forward this? I want to see what that guy did to the door."

But unfortunately, they had to wait. Wait and relive the day. They saw Hagen and the disbelieving look on his face. How it faded and turned into pain as he reached the door. They saw themselves and the bloodshot eyes. Then it was finally over.

And as they had expected, the soldier did come back. He wrenched off the doorknob and now they noticed what it was. A badge with a purple stone and 'M' carved on it.

"Hey, I remember that!" Layla blinked. "Faragonda showed that to us on that day. But what did she say again?"

"Gladly, someone here was listening," Musa said, pointing at herself. "The soldiers all wore that. Which means they're from some place named Galigine."

Flora snapped her fingers and grinned briefly. "Now I remember, that's where the flower's from! You know, that tall, violet flower that has a strong smell and—"

"Flo, what's the point?" Stella yawned exaggeratedly.

"The point here is, Stella," Tecna said quite sternly. "That now we know for sure what to do to end all of this."

"Couldn't have said it better." Bloom felt her whole being filling with new determination. She had missed that feeling. "We're going to Galigine."


	11. Chapter 11

"Doesn't any of us know portal spells?" Musa wondered as the group of six strolled towards the office as silently as they could. It was an early morning and they didn't want to wake up anyone. Nor they wanted to explain Griselda where they were going. She was dealing with enough stress already.

"I'd do this with pleasure and more quickly, but as I always say: better not count on luck unless you want to end up in the guy's bathroom," Stella explained a bit too formally to be taken seriously.

"Which means this will have to do the thing." Tecna held up the gadget for others to see. "I sure hope the office is spacey enough."

"Should be. But why are we going there anyway?" Layla released a silent yawn. "I wouldn't have missed the explanation if you didn't drag me out of bed so quickly."

"We need a safe place for the portal opener," Bloom explained. "Elsewhere someone could run into it and broke it, and we'd be stuck."

Flora was the first one to reach the door of the former headmistress's office. She held the door handle silently and took a sharp breath. "I don't feel too good," she admitted.

"We'll be leaving from there in a minute," Layla assured, her words more like a question to Tecna, who nodded briefly.

Flora hesitantly pushed down the door handle and the door creaked open, revealing a shocked Hagen inside the room.

"What are you doing here?" Stella held her hands on her hips. "Finding more stuff to wreck?" she added in a lowered tone, only to earn an elbow on her side.

"That's.. That's none of your business." Hagen stuffed something to his pocket in hurry. "What are _you _doing here?"

Musa raised an eyebrow. "And what if that's none of your business?"

"Girls, I think we could as well tell him." Bloom turned to look at the man, even though she couldn't still look him in the eyes. "We're going to Galigine."

If Hagen was surprised, he hid it well. He shook his head. "Not going to succeed."

Stella snorted a tiny bit too angrily and loudly. "If you think you can stop us—"

"Didn't mean that, no. But Galigine has high-level protection spells much more advanced than what you're used to, if I may."

"We have an advanced portal opener," Tecna said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Trust me when I say it's not enough. Unless..." Hagen searched something from the depths of his pocket. He pulled out a whistle. "You could use my way of travelling. Combined with that... Thing, it could help you past the spells." He handed the whistle to Bloom.

Bloom hung it in front of her face, studying it keenly. "And what happens if we succeed?"

"You get to Galigine and both portal openers return to me. I can bring yours here if you want."

"Why are you even helping us?" Tecna asked, tilting her head.

Hagen smiled sadly. "Do I really have to say it?"

The girls knew it was for the best to leave it there, so they just thanked him and made their way outside. Bloom took in a lungful of air and blew the whistle.

A sharp noise echoed for sometime on the hollow school field. For a moment they thought it didn't work, but then began a faint, but continuous clinking of something metallic. A large robot in a form close to a Chinese dragon (Bloom recalled one from her old story books) landed few meters away from them with a loud crash. If that didn't wake Griselda, nothing would.

"Impressive," Tecna stated with wide eyes. She strolled to the robot, studying it closely. "These engines under here must be the ones that make it fly," she said more to herself, still in awe. "And the portal opener... Here!" She moved the jaw of the dragon robot and attached her own gadget to the one inside.

"Seems like Hagen has much free time," Stella joked.

Bloom looked around to make sure no one was coming outside. That wouldn't last for too long now. "Let's climb on; we must waste no more time."

The robot's back was gladly spacey enough for all of them. Its metallic tail swished couple of times and then it took off.

"One question." Stella made a face as the dragon rose higher and higher. "How do you drive this?"

Tecna, who sat in the front, reached to the dragon's mouth and pressed a button on the gadget inside. "I've put our destination on the portal opener. It should open in any minute."

In all of a sudden the dragon increased its speed, forcing the girls to take a better grip on it and each other. The robot fired an orb out of its mouth and a portal opened half a dozen meters away.

"This is it. Remember that—" Tecna never got to finish. They flew into the portal and the world around them spun along with bright colours. The group felt occasional tugs and invisible shields, which broke eventually. The whole experience was making them nauseous if nothing else. Before Bloom could swear she'd rely on Stella in the future, she fell unconscious.

* * *

Rain drops were cooling on her red-hot face. She felt them pouring endlessly and she wished she'd never have to move. All though, someone was persistent to end her peaceful moment.

"What are you girls doing out there? And without cloaks?" A voice called, no, shrieked from distance. "My, my, come here, quickly, quickly!"

Bloom forced herself up in sitting position, only to get pulled up on her feet. Her clothes were soaking and muddy, so the woman calling out to them at a door of a warm-looking house wasn't such a nasty thing after all.

"We made it," Tecna told her on their way inside. "Hagen was right, the two portal openers worked!"

The woman, who had invited them inside her house, peeked her head briefly outside after the girls had all entered the house. She closed the door swiftly and leaned on it. "Haven't your mothers taught you anything? If you disobey the rules, you'll be arrested! Or worse, you could have been _dead _by now!"

"We're not from here, ma'am," Flora explained in a soft voice.

"No, that's impossible." The woman shook her head and removed the hood of her long, dark green cloak. "No one from other worlds has set their foot on Galigine in many years."

"Well, now that has happened," Stella stated.

"What rules were you talking about anyway?" Layla watched the woman curiously. "We couldn't have possibly been arrested only from laying there, right?"

"Yes," the woman stated bluntly. "It's over nine in the evening. A patrol walks the same path every day, and they'll be passing this house any minute. Anyone seen outside would be arrested. In your case, it would have been worse."

"Because we're not wearing cloaks?" Musa questioned.

The woman nodded. "It's a law too. Women wear this," she gestured to herself, "and men have their own attire."

"Why do you agree with this madness?" Bloom demanded.

The woman lowered her head, her expression suggesting shame. "I'm scared," she whispered. "Everyone is. And we can't blame anyone but ourselves."

"Tell us." Flora took the woman's hands in her own and gave her a compassionate smile. "We're here to help. The more we know, the easier it will be."

The woman swallowed a bit and chewed her lip. "It started four years ago. You know Mortuus Montgomery, that man, who is corrupting our planet? I knew him when he was just a little boy. He had dreams, wild ones. He wanted Galigine to shine; he wanted that others would stop overlooking us because we are in the darker and smaller parts of the Magic Dimension."

"What did he do?"

"He became a sorcerer and thief, who got his power from stolen spells. He wanted to be known all across the dimension. He wanted that Galigine would be known of its glorious and powerful dark sorcerer. But something happened and he was imprisoned and sent to Light Haven. 21 years went by until he came back. His old allies were impressed that he came back as malevolent as before, with the hint of insanity."

"And he just took over the planet, just like that?"

"No, that could have been impossible. He crept up on us. He made us think we wanted the same as he did. Fame and power. He had speeches, posters, everything. He gathered an army, and back then only his inner circle knew what was really happening. The soldiers are trapped, threatened and as scared as we are. My husband..." Her voice cracked. "He was in the inner circle. And now he's dead. Mortuus gets rid of everyone who could possibly oppose him.

But we didn't know. We let it happen, slowly but surely. Before we knew it, our every action was being watched. Most of the men here were forced to join the army. They were dragged away from their homes without a warning. And that's still happening, as our children grow up."

"We're going to put end to this," Layla assured to the woman, who was blinking away her tears. "We'll make sure that bastard will get what he deserves."

The woman looked up. "You'll find him from his 'palace', as he likes to call it. It's more like a mountain actually. Go to North, you can't miss it."

"Thank you." Bloom turned to Stella. "I guess you know what to do?"

"Of course." Stella raised her hands and spark showers flew over the six girls. Their wet clothes changed to dark green robes.

"Good luck." The woman opened the door, looking out briefly. "And be careful. I can sense you're powerful, but Mortuus Montgomery is capricious man."

"We'll keep that on mind." Tecna lowered her head as a farewell and stepped outside, followed by the other girls.

And so began their journey in the shadows of Galigine, accompanied by the fear that shadowed the whole planet.


	12. Chapter 12

The weather was merciless to anyone, but it felt like the raindrops were like whips of a scourge just for them. The stenches of the rich grass were overwhelming, demanding entrance to Bloom's stuffed nostrils. Something awfully familiar made her stomach do a back flip. She spotted violet flowers in a ditch. Must have been the ones Flora claimed to smell back at Alfea's staff room.

There were those few times they nearly ran into a patrol, having to dive in the long grass for cover. They couldn't be recognized, not yet. Heavens, they'd be hunted down if even one soldier caught a glance of the group. Even Stella had to admit that being well-known was getting irritating.

They made their way through a larger gathering of houses, at that point, if not earlier, noticing that the woman spoke the truth. They could hear doors slamming shut around them as pair or two of thick-based shoes left their prints on the muddy ground. Luckily, the patrol was eager to get inside, it seemed, and passed the hiding group of fairies quickly.

It was getting dark already —even though darkness was something that was there around the clock— when they approached the mountain, which Mortuus called his palace. Two guards stood at its main doors, making them wonder how many soldiers he exactly had at his service.

Layla cracked her knuckles, peeking from behind a small gathering of trees. "Now, which one should go first?"

"Maybe," Flora put a hand on her friend's, "we shouldn't. The risk of getting caught is too big. They could call for help."

"I know what to do." Musa smirked and cleared her throat. "A little lullaby is on its way." And so she sang, silently, yet loud enough for the closer guard to hear. Bloom knew what the music fairy was doing from her face. She was singing the song hidden in the guard's heart, using the talent she got on their graduation.

Needless to say, it worked. The guard started swaying with a joyful expression. It was as if he hadn't been so relieved for years. He collapsed on the ground, his companion only then noting that something was wrong.

"I think this one needs something more," Layla stated, sneaking closer in the safety of shadows that hid everything they laid themselves on. The others and she knew very well they couldn't use their magic safely outside. Their bright fairy magic could be seen miles away in such a colourless and gloomy environment. What she decided was to give the still conscious guard a good hit on the head. As anticipated, it worked just as well as the lullaby.

"The coast is clear," Layla informed in a bit too loud whisper. The others ran to her, and together they managed to push the heavy doors open.

The 'palace' wasn't much different inside. The walls were dark, unpolished rock, which reflected only the needed amount of light. If nothing else, Stella would have to be the eyes of everyone else too.

"Where to now?" Bloom questioned as the sun fairy sent an orb of warm light to dry their robes.

"Well, this place looks much like a maze," Tecna noted. "And as they say, you can always find your way if you take every right turn in a maze."

"You really think that'd work?"

"You have any better ideas?" Tecna held her hands on her hips, smiling lightly at the floating orb of light. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's try at least. We can't lose anything."

"That's true." Bloom sighed, gesturing to the right. "Let's go then. Keep your voices low and steps light. And remember, shadows are our friends here, even for you, Stella."

It turned out that Tecna had been right; after about half an hour they reached another pair of large doors, which were open just enough for them to hear what happened inside the room.

Musa held a finger on her lips to indicate silence, sneaking closer to the small gap between the two doors. The others followed, listening to the two male voices talking.

"Pathetic! You call yourselves soldiers, but you can't fight some pixies!"

"Sir, the groups are exhausted. If you lowered the protection magic, the seizures wouldn't come so early and—"

"Ridiculous! You know what that causes, Amer? Huh? That causes disloyalty. They'd escape. They are as low as street rats; they aren't able to complete a single task."

"But I did," the man called Amer said. Musa heard him suck in a breath in a manner that suggested regret.

"Yes. And you got your reward of that." The other man, who they supposed was Mortuus, sauntered down some stairs. "But there are still portals being used more often than usually."

"My cousins are coming," Amer hurried to say. "They... They thought they'd join the groups."

"It's been a while since we had volunteers." Musa could hear the smirk in his voice. "Very well. Now go, get yourself a better excuse before I need one for stabbing you."

Amer wasted no time and the Winx had to run for a hiding. The huge doors creaked open and Amer began walking along the hallway, blissfully unaware of the hiding group. After he had turned to other corridor, the girls were courageous enough to come from the shadows.

"Did you see what I saw?" Bloom asked, stealing glances of the corridor the man had chosen.

"Yes." Flora nodded with eyes slightly wide eyes. "He was the one that... That..."

"Killed Faragonda," Layla said through her teeth. "What do you think, girls?"

"About what's next? I think we all think the same." Stella gazed on them in turns, receiving nods from each of them.

"Let's get him," Bloom stated coolly.


	13. Chapter 13

Amer paced lazily along the dark corridor, running his hand across the rough surface of a wall. He wasn't sure what to tell her. To stop using portals? No, that wouldn't do. But if Mortuus got too suspicious, they'd be both dead. Hell, they'd still probably soon be, if he didn't find himself some 'cousins'. What had he gotten himself into..?

The wall's surface wavered, making him back away as a reflex. Thick vines shot through the rock and wrapped around his arms and legs, pulling him against the wall.

"But what—!" A hand surrounded by fire reached in front of his face and he knew better than to shout anymore.

"We ask the questions here," said a voice at the other end of the arm. A redheaded girl took few steps towards him. The fire threw warm colours on her expressionless and cold face. "You were the one that killed Faragonda, or am I wrong?"

"I—" Amer began, but closed his mouth in an instant. That was something he wasn't supposed to talk about.

The girl grew impatient and a frown wrinkled her face. "Don't make me use dark magic, because I will!"

"Bloom, let's not go that far," another, much softer voice spoke from few meters away. Five other girls approached the redhead, Bloom, if he heard right. Some of them seemed as angry as she was, some not that much, but they all still studied him keenly.

"We know it was you," a dark-skinned girl spoke.

"Then why do bother asking?" Amer blurted, knowing full well that someone in his position shouldn't talk back.

"Oh, that's a great question. Let's just kill him," Bloom suggested with a cold look. Before anyone could have objected, she gripped his throat with her flaming hand.

The fire dried his throat from the inside and scorched his skin. He knew he had to say it. They'd still probably kill him, but it was worth of a try.

"It was all planned," he uttered breathlessly.

Bloom's eyes widened and she pulled her hand away. "What?"

Amer tried to wrench his arms off to feel his throat, but it was no use. "She and I... We planned the whole thing."

"And we should believe that rubbish?" a blonde girl shrieked, receiving a nudge to keep her quiet.

"It's true, I swear."

"Tell us the whole thing," a pink-haired girl demanded.

Amer swallowed a lump he felt raising in his sore throat. He couldn't get away with this. "There was this one day... The one before the first attack. I was sent to kill her. But it didn't go exactly as planned..."

* * *

He had barely managed to hide when the door creaked open. The curtain would have to do as a cover.

Amer held his breath and tightened his grip on the dagger. The last thing he wanted was getting caught because of the dagger dropping from his shaking and sweating hand.

It was something he would never admit to his fellow soldiers: he was nervous. Completely panic-stricken. Had he ever wounded someone? Many times. Killed? Never. It was most likely the reason he was sent to complete this mission. Maybe it wasn't that hard. He'd just sneak up on her, slit her throat and it'd be over. Maybe there wasn't such a thing as eternal guilt.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you."

Crap. That wasn't going to help. He tried to assure himself it was just her talking to a phone. She didn't know he was there. But, oh, how wrong he was. The curtain moved from in front of him and his eyes met Faragonda's. She stood there arms crossed and eyebrows raised, waiting for him to react.

That she'd have to wait. Amer was in loss of words. Was he even supposed to say something? Probably not, but he had made a fool of himself already, so why not. "How?"

"You know those violet flowers from Galigine?" Faragonda smirked. "They have a unique and strong scent, which obviously," she tugged his cloak," has stuck to your clothes. You're probably too used to it to notice."

He got caught because of flowers? Something else he wouldn't tell the other soldiers. "And what about—?"

"The burning curse? Sheer luck, a glass of water fell over before I could sit down. Though the steam messed up my appearance, to give you some credit." Faragonda shook her head to herself and eyed him carefully. Instead of looking at the dagger he still held tightly, she paid attention to his badge.

"So, I was right." She held the badge in her hand, brushing her thumb over its surface. "You're from Mortuus's groups."

He gripped her wrist, pulling her hand off. "We don't call him with that name."

"I do." Faragonda got his hand off with almost no effort. "For me, Mortuus will never be anything more than a smug thief, whose plans I ruined when I was just a teenager. That man is a fool, completely insane if I may. He doesn't deserve loyalty."

"Stop with this," Amer demanded in a shaky tone.

Faragonda's expression softened. "He can't hear us from here." Without hesitation, she put her hand on his shoulder. "So, this is what he bases his loyalty on? Fear? I can't say I'm surprised."

Amer bit back his teeth and raised his gaze from the ground to her. "You think I haven't noticed?" He forced her hand above her head. "You think I'm somehow, oh, blissfully unaware and at his service because I wanted it? Don't pretend that you know how things are." He turned the dagger in his hand, another hand still gripping Faragonda's wrist.

Faragonda glanced down and shook her head with an unreadable expression. "I can help you."

"Yes. By dying." He swung the dagger towards her head in hopes of the blade sinking deep inside and silencing her. He couldn't stand her for much longer. He'd only start believing there was a chance for things changing.

Chances of her dying weren't getting any higher either. Faragonda moved away from the dagger and her free hand pushed it to the table. By the time he had recovered from his shock and pulled the stuck dagger off, she had freed herself of his grasp.

A hard push on the chest sent him staggering to a wall. He hit his head and for a moment only felt what was happening. Her arm pressing heavily on his throat. Her body trapping his against the wall. The dagger being pushed lightly against his side. The next thing he noticed was pair of dark blue eyes boring into his, as if they saw every bit of him and his thoughts.

"There are other ways to get you out of this," Faragonda said, pushing the dagger slightly, enough to make him sure it would pierce his skin and flesh any moment.

"You wouldn't," Amer uttered in a strangled voice, making her ease the pressure on his throat. But he had to be honest with himself; he had no idea if she would.

"There are very few things I wouldn't do," Faragonda stated in a low and cool tone. Amer was sure it was going to end there. Until she laughed.

"But it seems like you know me well enough." She stepped back and laid the dagger on the table. "Killing people like this adds to things I don't do."

"Even if it'd be your advantage?" Amer asked breathlessly before he could stop himself. He should have just escaped. But something told him that he should listen for a little longer.

"It wouldn't have been." She leaned on the table, seemingly sure he wouldn't attack again. Both of them knew it was true. "I want to help you."

"But how you possibly could?" That was it. At that moment, he knew he wouldn't back away.

"I've been thinking about something from the moment I suspected Mortuus— mind you, his note with the poison made it almost too obvious— being behind the attacks. I'll explain everything to you. Meaning that we must trust each other. Can you promise that much to me?"

"... Yes."

"Great. Then I suppose," Faragonda handed him the dagger, "that you can have this back."

He could have done it. Betrayed her. Stayed loyal to Mortuus and killed her. But he couldn't. He didn't want to. If there was hope for him, if this woman could help her, he'd be sure to do everything in his might.

Faragonda lowered her head with closed eyes. "Now, I'm afraid, I must ask you for a favor."

"Which is?"

She looked up with a smile that was warm and yet sad. "I want you to kill me."

* * *

The silence that filled the corridor was oppressive and Amer wanted nothing but to run away. The group of girls was confused and dealing with utter disbelieve. And who knew what the redhead could do if he wasn't careful...

The pink-haired girl ran her hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes. "That's impossible."

"No, I told you the truth," Amer hurried to say. "She did tell me everything. She knew she would die, if not by my hand, then by someone else's. She wanted to make sure Alfea would be prepared for the attack before she'd die."

The girls gave each other questioning looks, which eventually changed to the same understanding expressions; that was something Faragonda would have done.

"I went to the hidden room before her; she arrived few minutes before 10 AM," Amer continued. "The spell took her almost half an hour and—"

Bloom's gaze shot to him in a flash. She fixed him a stare of curiosity and perplexity. "Spell? What spell?"

Amer chewed his lower lip. This could ruin everything, but he had no escape. "I believe it was called 'Somnus'." Much for his delight, the girls didn't recognize it and could only mumble to each other with shrugs.

"What does it do?" A girl studied him from head to toes with her deep purple eyes, searching for any hint of hoax.

"She told me it puts its user in a deep sleep, when you feel nothing and already look dead. I guess she didn't want a painful death."

The group gathered in a circle, barely even trying to keep him from hearing what they said.

"Can we trust him?"

"Of course not! He's one of them!"

"I don't know, girls. I think he told the truth, which means he was Faragonda's ally."

"Geez, I don't know, why won't we just ask if he's a good guy?"

"I can do that." A brunette peeked over her shoulder before turning to face Amer. She swirled her hand, making the vines loosen and curl back inside the walls.

Amer rubbed his sore arms and carefully touched the slightly burnt part of his throat. "Thank you."

"I believe that you're on our side." The girl offered her hand with a smile that could have lit up whole Galigine in all its darkness. "I ask you the same as Faragonda did: Can you promise that we can trust each other?"

Amer stared at her hand, his lips slightly agape. Perhaps he didn't look threatening or maybe the fairies just trusted people easily. What ever the case was, he decided those girls would be good allies. He shook the brunette's hand firmly. "Yes."

Bloom sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "Flora, I swear you will be the death of us some day." Flora looked like she couldn't care less.

And neither could Amer. After all, they hadn't asked the question that could have caused everything to fall apart. And that fact he'd keep to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **I was asked about the 'question that would have caused everything to fall apart'. I thought about it, and decided that I could as well tell you it. So please, read the author's note in the end :)

* * *

After proper introductions, Amer had a chance to explain some other things, like the explosion in the office: planned. The reason Faragonda didn't show up to the fight when the soldiers attacked: she was talking with Amer, going through their plan. And even the photo that was stuck to the staff room's wall: he took it to avoid the tiniest possibility of Faragonda's death looking like a suicide.

The girls' suspicion started to wear off when they realized Amer knew things he couldn't just make up. Even though Bloom was still somewhat reluctant to shake Amer's hand. Noticing that, Flora gave her a pointed look.

"I'll introduce you as my cousins, for your information. That way you have a secure stay here until you figure out what you exactly want to do," Amer told them, faint hint of amusement in his voice. The girls were powerful and brave, but as they had admitted, they didn't exactly know what they were going to do.

"But first," Amer started preparing a spell, "I must tell her."

Musa raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Amer noticed his slip of the tongue and tried his best to sound casual. "No one. I'll be back in a minute, don't wander off." He then disappeared in black flames.

Bloom snorted angrily and threw her hands in the air. "'No one', yeah right. I bet that he's going to report about us to that Mortuus or something!"

"Bloom, don't be so distrustful." Flora held the redhead from the shoulders and looked at her sternly. "In a place like this, in a situation like this, we can't suspect our only ally."

Bloom sighed. "Right. He's an ally. Got it." She could be nice just because of Flora. But she couldn't trust him completely. After what happened with the Wizards of the Black Circle... She had started to be more careful.

Tecna briefly looked into the other corridor. "I still don't think it was smart to leave us here. What if someone—?" She paused when she heard footsteps coming from distance.

"Damn it!"

"Everyone, hide!"

"No, no, we're Amer's cousins, remember? Just. Act. Natural."

After few deep, calming breaths, the group fell silent, standing there as if it was a mall they were at and not a mountain. The steps got closer with light and swift clicking, and then they finally saw who it was.

A woman in a robe like theirs, with blond hair peeking from under the hood and blue eyes filled with determination. Suddenly those were wide, staring at the group of girls in shock. The woman blinked rapidly and spun around whilst tugging her hood to cover her face better. She ran to the direction she had come from.

"Wait!" Bloom didn't stop to hesitate before sprinting after her. "Why are you escaping?"

Stella groaned. "Here we go again." Nonetheless, rest of the Winx followed the redhead, being just as curious and confused.

The group hardly managed to keep up with the woman in all those similar corridors, which had absolutely no doors, windows or anything that helped to tell then apart from caves. They were ready to give up, but luck was on their side. The woman ran into a dead end.

Bloom stepped up, though kept a safe distance. After all, they had seen female soldiers, who certainly shouldn't be underestimated. "Who are you?"

The woman didn't answer. Her back was already facing them, yet she still pulled her hood and buried her face in her hands.

Bloom reached out her hand and began slowly approaching her. Before the hand could touch the woman's shoulder, they heard shouting.

"There you are! I feared the worst when you weren't in the same corridor!" Amer dashed to them, stopping dead on his tracks when he noted the woman. "Oh, and... You're here too."

"You know her?" Stella tilted her head.

Amer forced a grin on his face. "Of course I do! My dearest, I was looking for you too." He made his way to the woman and put his arm around her tense shoulders.

"Who is she?" Bloom demanded.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Girls, this is my wife, Valerie." He lowered his head to her level. "Dear, these are the Winx, you know them, right? They came to help us. We just need to pretend they're my cousins. Okay?"

Valerie relaxed a bit and nodded silently.

Amer smiled, squeezing her arm in a comforting manner. "Please, excuse her. She's a bit shy," he told the girls.

Bloom studied the now whispering couple with narrow eyes. She felt someone tug her arm lightly.

"I know what you're thinking," Layla whispered. "I don't still understand why she ran. But she's his _wife. _I think we can trust her."

Bloom caught a glimpse of the two farther away and let out a soft sigh. "Yeah." She thought about apologizing of her overly suspicious behavior, but Layla flashed her a smile that indicated the redhead was already forgiven.

Amer turned to face the girls, his arm still around his wife. "Everything's settled now. We only have to—"

Black magic flashed between the couple and the fairies, causing some of them to back away. A man, who looked somewhat older than Amer, swept his shirt and turned to the couple, his long black hair swinging.

"Brother," he greeted with a smirk. "Valerie." He bowed slightly.

"Aegon," Amer stated dryly. "What are you doing here?"

"Delivering a message. Montgomery wants to see you and Valerie." Aegon glanced at the group of girls with a hint of amusement. "And our 'cousins'."

Saying Amer was shocked was an understatement, but he kept his voice stable. "Good. I was just about to go meet him." He threw his brother a glare as he passed him. "Let's go, girls."

Bloom could sense the uneasiness in the air and when she saw Aegon shaking his head with a smirk, she bit back her teeth in worry. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**A/N: **As for the question: Imagine some of the girls asking, "How did Faragonda help you?". I think I'll leave you to think about that one until next week :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **This chapter is something I've personally waited for, so yay. I'd also like to say thank you to every reader of this story. I checked the views on this story and wow: there's over thousand of them. And that's a lot, really! I'm on cloud nine here, haha.

Anyway, that was it, let's get back to the story.

* * *

Walk, turn right, repeat. That's what they did for a time that felt like eternity. The corridors were identical, and even Tecna with her photographic memory had to admit that she didn't manage to make any sense of the palace. That would complicate their escape, if it was needed.

"Hey, Amer, what's up with the lack of doors?" Musa asked as the group turned to yet another corridor. If her intention was to ease the tension, she hardly succeed.

"We use portals or such to move between the rooms and hallways," Amer explained in a whisper, as if scared that someone could hear. "Mortuus keeps track of the movement here that way. Since this is his palace, he can sense the magic used here."

Stella snorted. "Wow, talk about a control freak."

"No kidding. Only doors here are the ones that lead out," Amer pointed over his shoulder, though unsure whether it was the right direction, "and the ones to the throne room." His lips pressed into a thin line as they approached the large doors.

"It's gonna be fine," he quickly assured when the group fell silent. "He probably just noticed the portals used here and assumed my 'cousins' came. It'll be just fine." From his tone, they could notice he was assuring more himself than anyone else.

They reached the doors and stood still for a silent moment. The look on Amer's face suggested that someone could have as well said 'Well, it was good to know you, see you in the afterlife'. At least that would have broken the oppressive silence, which made something pinch them on the inside.

Bloom stepped up to the doors. "How do you even open something this big?" She pressed her hand on the cool and unfittingly smooth surface, and soon got her answer. Another one of the doors moved slightly, enough for one person to slip inside.

One by one, they entered the room with careful steps. They glanced up to see Mortuus standing at the top of stairs, his back facing them. Standing still, hands grasping each other behind his back, he reminded them of a statue that one could see being made of a great leader. And yet, Mortuus was all but a great leader.

Amer took a breath and stepped forward while rest of the group remained on their place. "Sir. You wished to see us."

"Mhhm."

Amer hesitated. Such a plain response meant no good. "And... These are my cousins." He hastily gestured to the girls. "As I told you, they would like to—"

Mortuus's statue-like figure started to shake with chuckles. He broke into laughter, folding his arms on his abdomen. But what worried them more was that he fell silent in a second. "So, you're serious." He spun around and shook his head. "Amer..." His hands burst into purple energy, which he fired to the soldier's feet whilst shouting, "Do you think I'm an idiot?!"

Amer quickly regained his footing after having to jump away from the blasts. Spots on the ground fumed with energy and they could only imagine what that would have done to his feet. "Sir, what do you—?"

"No, no, no, don't even start." Mortuus gripped into his hair, pushing it back in frustration. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Did you really think I don't know who these girls are? Did you think I'm somehow, oh, blissfully unaware of what happens outside Galigine?"

Valerie silently, but quickly approached her husband. Bloom nodded to rest of the Winx, deciding it was for the best to step up to Amer.

Mortuus growled in a mixture of disappointment and anger. "I knew who these girls are from the very damn moment they stepped inside." He rubbed his eye corners and sighed wearily. "I'd love to believe you have this under control. I really do. That you put some spell on them or otherwise got them to join me. But then they wouldn't have to be your cousins, now would they? I'm disappointed in you."

A mind control spell. Why didn't they think about that excuse earlier? Bloom cursed herself under her breath.

"And now it has come to this." Mortuus's hands burst into dark flames, which threw heavy shadows on his pale face. "You sure taught me an important lesson, dear Amer. I shouldn't trust anyone." He reached out his hands, blasting the energy towards the other man.

During those few seconds before the blast hitting its target, Bloom's mind flooded with thoughts. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't transform fast enough to do anything, to erect a shield, to send a counter-blast or to even push him away. She wasn't fast enough. But luckily, someone else was. Valerie rushed in front of Amer, arms crossed in front of her face.

"No, don't—!" Amer was cut off by a grunt when the blast hit the woman. Instead of knocking her out or burning her to ashes, the energy curled around her.

Mortuus laughed maniacally. "My, my, this is getting even better!" He pulled his hands back, forcing the woman to himself. "Brave wife you have here. Too bad though." He snapped his fingers, disbanding the energy.

Valerie fell down on her side and Mortuus forcibly pulled her on her knees. "You just doomed yourself." He shook his finger at the Winx when they tried to come closer to him. "I wouldn't do that." He took a dagger off his belt and swirled in his hand. He grasped the woman's blond hair and violently pulled her head back, removing her hood and revealing her neck. Small spark showers cascaded down her head, but Mortuus was too intensively staring at the others to notice.

He placed the dagger on the neck of the gasping woman. "But don't worry. You'll face the same fate." He was unable to hold back his thunderous, self-righteous laughter. "Funny though, isn't it, Amer? Doesn't this look familiar? Ey? Wasn't this just how you killed—?"

"Now, did he really?" Valerie asked in an awfully familiar voice.

Mortuus gazed down to her, just to gasp as loudly as the others in the room, let alone Amer. A long, reddish scar ran across the woman's throat.

She chuckled. "Oh well, I was getting tired of hiding anyway." She used the short moment of shock Mortuus was going through to get up and send him flying few meters away.

Mortuus grunted and hoisted himself up to sitting position. His usually so emotionless gray eyes now held utter disbelieve. "You're supposed to be dead."

The woman swept her robe casually, ignoring every stare she received. "Ever heard of Somnus-spell?"

The girls almost simultaneously turned to Amer, who looked like he didn't know whether to smile or panic.

"I'm afraid I didn't tell you quite everything," he admitted before anyone could ask. "Besides of putting you into sleep where you look dead... The spell prevents you from dying. No matter what happens to you." The corners of his mouth twitched for a while before he allowed himself to smile. "I apologize from forgetting something that relevant," he added in a way that implied that a heavy burden had fallen from his shoulders. Another would appear when he'd realize that the girls weren't going to forgive him that easily.

At that moment, Bloom wasn't sure what to believe. Could this be hoax? But Mortuus wouldn't play along, would he? She rubbed her temples, looking back to the woman at the top of the stairs. She was conjuring away last bits of the blond hair, revealing the white underneath. She adjusted her glasses the way she always did, and then Bloom was sure. It was her.

Faragonda was very much alive.


	16. Chapter 16

For a very shot moment, they only stood there. His grey eyes boring into her dark blue ones, which returned the stare with determination. She could nearly see what went through his mind: memories, if not the exact same ones she was going through in matter of seconds.

She'd never forget such a strange confrontation. She had been an Alfea senior and he had been a thief with great, if not foolishly arrogant, plans. She had taken the wrong bus and run into Mortuus and his group, which had been much smaller back then.

_"Well, well." A smirk grew on the young man's slim face as he turned to the fairy. "What's up, cutie?"_

_Faragonda frowned, starting to feel uncomfortable as he approached her. Her body was already preparing for a quick escape. "Who are you?"_

_He swung his short brown hair pompously. "Mortuus Montgomery. Remember that name, sweetheart, you will hear it again."_

_"Uh huh. Hopefully I won't. And now if you excuse me..."_

_Mortuus's hand closed around her upper arm before she could move an inch. "No need to hurry. You're lost, aren't you? You could come with us." He nudged his shoulder towards the rest of the group that was coming nearer to them. "We could help you."_

_Faragonda raised an eyebrow, throwing him a defiant glare. "Or maybe I could help you, or wasn't that what you thought?"_

_Mortuus let out a small laugh. "So, you saw through me."_

_"Certainly did. I'm afraid I know nothing about the museum's security, so what if I'll just leave?" She wrenched her arm off his grasp._

Of course, he wouldn't have let her leave so easily. She had had to blast him and few others to get enough time to escape. She had hoped it would end there. That the words "We'll meet again, fairy!" he yelled after her were just an empty threat. But Mortuus Montgomery always kept his promises.

_She could have forgotten everything. The confrontation. The reprimand she got from being back too late. The article about 'Unknown robbers of Magix Museum' her friend had pointed out. But unfortunately, one of those 'unknown robbers' didn't want her to forget. He stood in the middle of an empty athenaeum of the library, turning when the book she'd held so tightly dropped on the floor._

_Faragonda's shoulder rose. "What are you—? How did you—?"_

_"Hush, we're in a library, remember?" Mortuus smirked, measuring the room with his eyes as he approached her. "Did you miss me?"_

_Faragonda took a deep breath. She wouldn't show any hints of fear now. "How did you get here? They don't just let anyone wander around, especially if—"_

_"You talk too much, my darling. Doesn't your face get tired?" He reached his hand to her cheek, only to get his hand slapped away. "Fine, if you really need to know. I introduced myself as your boyfriend."_

_"You did WHAT?!"_

_"Calm down, Faragonda, it was only for getting inside." Mortuus laughed at her irritation, ignoring the look on her face that made clear she was mentally throwing daggers at him. "Unless you want it."_

_"Most certainly n—! Wait, how do you know my name?"_

_"I have my ways." Mortuus spun around. "To be honest, I have other girlfriends that tell me these things."_

_"I am not—!"_

_"Sure, whatever you say."_

The following blast she had shot at him took Mortuus by surprise. For a moment it had looked like they would have settled it there, but he had told he wouldn't fight her, not yet. "_Time for that will come," _he had said and disappeared in black flames. If he had ever visited during the following peaceful two weeks, she didn't know.

She had received notes from him, though. Every time one had been laid on her table, she couldn't have helped but check on her windows and door. All locked. Everything had been fine. And yet some nights she couldn't sleep well because of the fear of him sneaking inside her room.

He had mostly bragged about the things magazines had said or when security cameras had caught a glimpse of him.

"_Did you see that picture? I was a bit careless —MM_", one note had said.

She could have let her roommate think he was just a secret admirer, a harmless guy. She could have ignored the notes and the articles of break-ins. Until she had got that one note, which ended up being the last.

_"Guess where I'll be next Thursday?"_

And suddenly she felt like banging her head on a wall for not realizing it earlier.

She had gone alone. He hadn't. He had expected her to come. He had just walked into Alfea's library with an anticipating smirk on his face, dodging her attack without a problem. It had turned into a massive battle in matter of minutes and changed to an intense one-on-one after Mortuus's companions had got either knocked out or too exhausted to keep up.

She had won, though barely. He had underestimated her and her wits, and that had become his doom. While he had been unconscious, some of the teachers—who couldn't have missed the noise their battling caused— had called the Light Haven monks.

They had decided to hold a trial, since Mortuus had been quite young and Faragonda had been a key witness.

_"Arrogant guy he is. Careless. But he shouldn't be underestimated,"_ she had told them. _"You saw what a mess he caused. He is powerful, he is a threat."_

After further thought, his discipline had been clear: he'd be sent to Light Haven, for the time being they'd consider necessary. With his constant raging and obviously bad behavior, it had ended up being 21 years. Twenty-one long years of birds, flowers and clear blue sky.

She'd always remember his last words in the end of the trial, just before he was dragged away.

_"We'll meet again, fairy," _he had snarled, staring at her as if trying to take in every single detail of her. So he would remember, so he could fulfill his promise.

_"Ridiculous," _she had thought. _"This time there's no way of that happening." _

And yet, even after 21 years of Light Haven and 4 years of hiding and gathering an army, Mortuus Montgomery had proved himself to be a man worth of his word.

* * *

Bloom gaped at the two at the top of the stairs. She was ready to dash there, to help her. Explanations could wait. Her ambitions were stopped short by an arm stretching in front of her.

"Amer," the redhead snarled. "If you think you can—"

"Listen to me, little girl." His tone was demanding and much more confident than ever before. He gave her a look that would ensure one thing: she would listen, she would obey. "Don't get involved in this. This is something between him and her."

Bloom wasn't sure why exactly she decided to do as he said. She backed away a step, raising her gaze back to the scene in front of them.

Faragonda held her chin up, hands on her hips. "Mortuus Montgomery. Long time, no see."

Mortuus's disbelieve wore off and a smirk took its place on his face. "Did you miss me?"

Faragonda didn't answer, merely eyeing him from head to toes. She snorted softly. "Years have treated you well, better than you deserve."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad either. Nothing like the girl I cursed every day at Light Haven."

"And did you enjoy your stay?"

"Honestly? No. You know, the funny thing about Light Haven is, that no one, absolutely no one, goes there and leaves sane." Mortuus laughed and swirled his finger at his head. "See, I finally admitted it. I might be a bit of a mess up here."

"Congrats on figuring that one out."

"Your turn. Answer me, truthfully. Did you miss me?" He leaned down to her eyelevel. "No, no, in the other hand, don't tell me. I see it in your eyes. You did. You like talking to me."

"You're impossible."

He rose, now looking down on her in amusement. "And you're still playing hard to approach, I see. I've always found it amusing. You haven't changed after all."

Faragonda pursed her lips. "People aren't as simple as you think."

"They've been until now," Mortuus dryly stated. "You always manage to surprise me."

"Oh, you have no idea."

His eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Sounds like you have something for me."

"Indeed."

"Then go ahead, I'll listen."

Just in time, Faragonda gripped the wrist of his hand that tried to swing a dagger to her side. "Nice try." She wrenched the dagger off his hand with almost no effort and threw it away.

"Worth of a try." Mortuus crossed his arms. "Just like Somnus-spell seemed to be. Very clever from you, I must admit."

"Why thank you."

"But I suppose you didn't come here just to die?" His hands shot to her throat, closing around it firmly. "...Again."

"Of course I didn't," Faragonda answered as calmly as she could with unstable breaths. A sphere of her magic crashed against his stomach, giving her time to free herself. She hastily touched her neck. "I've been busy these couple of days, believe me."

Mortuus growled in frustration. "Oh, please, just choke it out. Can't you see I'm dying of the antici—," he took a hold of her shoulders and brought her closer, "...pation."

Damn, that man had the worst mood swings Bloom had ever seen.

"Private space," Faragonda spat.

Mortuus let out a short laugh. "Haven't heard of such."

"That's obvious." She stood silent until he realized to loosen his grip. She backed away, trying to keep a safe distance between them. "Your army. What loyalty is based on with them?"

Mortuus's eyes widened, probably without him even noticing.

"Oh yes, on the very thing I see here." She swirled her finger at his face. "Fear." She drummed her finger on her chin as if in deep thought. "And what if one day, a poor scared soldier is offered a chance to choose other fate than dying?"

The realization was slowly sinking in Mortuus, his body tensing more in same pace.

"It might cause some disloyalty, now wouldn't it?" Faragonda let herself grin widely. She started pacing around him in a circle. "And at the moment... Over half of your oh-so-great-and-loyal army would be ready to come here and imprison you. If I just called them."

Silence followed, broken only by Mortuus's deep breaths.

Faragonda shrugged slightly, swirling her hand accompanied by few sparks. "So, I might as well do that now and—"

Mortuus gripped her wrist and pulled her close again, her arm above her head. "Oh, my dear, you have no idea what you've done." He laughed half-heartedly and nearly breathlessly. "You... You've ridiculed me! Made me look like a complete fool! Stained my name and its glory for the rest of eternity!" His other hand grasped her neck while she was still too shocked to react fast enough.

As she struggled to free herself, his eyes wandered on the badge resting on her chest. "And all that while living under my protection spells, wearing my badge!" He tore it off with a swift movement. His hand joined the other, gripping her neck.

Mortuus gritted his teeth. "You think you're so clever with this game of yours. Just like old times, ey? But you know what? You need two to play. And I will not lose to some pretty little fairy and her pixie dust!" His tightening grip had her choking. Dark purple magic rose from the ground, surrounding both of them. His eyes gleamed with rage as the flood of energy started to have effect on the woman.

"That's it," Bloom said coolly and without hesitation threw her hands in the air.

A sphere of fire hit Mortuus's hand. He cried out in pain and pulled his hands away, turning to see the redhead fairy transformed and ready for another attack. "You sneaky little bitch! Oh, you just wait and I'll rip your wings off by my own hands!"

"You try," Faragonda cut in, her voice hoarse and breathing still fidgety, "and you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life!" She fixed him a warning stare.

Mortuus drew himself up and smirked. "Challenge accepted. I just love playing with you."

"You've already lost." Her magic blasted him to the nearest wall. She finally turned to look at the others, nodding and nudging her head to Mortuus.

Bloom nodded back hastily, fully understanding the look on Faragonda's face: 'No questions. Let's get rid off this guy.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **Okay, so, I'm sorry that updating took so long. I've been busy with exams and I just couldn't get myself to write. And this chapter was something I hadn't planned at all. I mean, everything else, the chapter after this, the chapter after the next one, sure, those are planned, but this... No.

Okay, now I'm just rambling, haha. Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

Just throwing him against a wall wouldn't slow him down, that was sure. He got back on his feet in no time, eyes burning with fury.

"You really want to play this game? So be it." He swung his hand and the doors closed with a heavy crash. "Just you and me." He wrinkled his nose, gazing over the young fairies. "...And these pathetic little pixies."

Stella raised her fist in the air defiantly. "Watch it, old man, I wouldn't go insulting with such a terrible sense of style."

Mortuus merely cackled, spinning around and disappearing in black flames. He appeared behind the blonde, causing her to jump forward. "So confident. But oh, poor fairy of the Sun, of the bright and light. Don't you think it's a bit too dark for you?"

"Let her be!" Faragonda directed a blast at him, only to have in bounced back at herself. She flew backwards, hitting her head on the ground.

"Wait for your turn, my dearest." Mortuus circled around the sun fairy, who was noticeably paler than usually. "What can you do if there are only shadows? What are you against me if you can't see?" His dark magic curled around Stella, who shrieked in horror.

Every blast she shot, every bit of energy she used, went in vain. The dark around her swallowed everything, growing bigger and hungrier for more. Stella felt herself draining more every second. She fell on her knees with her face hidden in her hands and only a short moment later lost consciousness.

A sphere, which only slightly missed his head, interrupted Mortuus's self-righteous laughter. "Ah... The fairy of music. The one that hears everything." He grinned at the glare the girl threw him. "But isn't everything just a bit too much?" He clapped his hands loudly, the sound echoing in the large throne room.

Only Musa seemed to have it worse. The clapping wouldn't stop. She saw him standing there his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. But the sound wouldn't stop echoing, and even worse, it got louder. First, it reminded her of a concert she had attended, where people screamed and clapped like there was no tomorrow, but eventually, the sound got overwhelmingly loud and she could focus on nothing else. She tried to cover her ears. "Make it stop! Stop!"

While the others tried their best to sooth her, Mortuus had found his next target. "Princess of Andros, the planet of water. Water that pours from the clouds in here, water that's the requirement for life. And yet, it couldn't save a life." He swirled his hand and a flower appeared on it. "Does this remind you of something?"

Layla's eyes widened and she felt a lump rising in her throat. The flower looked exactly the same as the one she had turned Nabu into when he had exhausted himself to death. He had saved so many lives, but she hadn't been able to save his.

"Such a pity. World needs more wizards." Mortuus mock-pouted and threw the flower at her. He brought his arms on his side with a swift motion, causing the flower to multiply endlessly. "You couldn't save him. What makes you think you could help anyone else either?"

The mass of flowers acted like waves, heavily crashing against the princess of Andros. Unable to control it, she tripped and fell on the ground, the flowers falling over her.

When Tecna tried to attack him from the back, Mortuus turned around, his hand closing around her wrist. "What is a fairy of technology, of logic, without rationality around her? Look around yourself! What here makes sense?" Mortuus laughed maniacally. "You don't even know where you are! The little girl is lost! Lost, with no chance of escaping!" He pushed her away, his magic encircling her.

Tecna blinked away the clouds from her vision, only to see a bunch of corridors. Where was she? Where would she end up if she started walking? All the corridors looked the exact same, with every single rock in the same place in each. It didn't make sense, it was impossible. Her head was aching from trying to figure out what to do. Or what she didn't want to admit, to figure out if she even could do something.

Bloom, unaware of what her friend was going through, could only helplessly watch her struggle. "What are you doing to them?!" she demanded, firing spheres in rapid pace at the cackling man.

"Your fire will not burn forever." Mortuus disappeared in flames again, his voice booming above them. "There's something it can't burn without. It needs..." Out of nowhere, a hand grasped the redhead's throat, soon followed by the man appearing completely. "Air." He malevolently grinned as the girl struggled, desperately attempting to burn his hand. He only tightened his grip and cast a spell, watching as she slowly fell unconscious.

A shiver ran up Flora's spine as Mortuus let the fire fairy's limp body drop to the ground. She winced ever so softly when his grey eyes locked hers to a wicked stare.

"Ah... The weakest." Mortuus let out a thundering laugh. "What are you going to do, little girl? Don't just stare at me like that." His every step echoed loudly in the otherwise silent room. "But what else could you do? You're some, oh, flower fairy, you're weak. And that's why you couldn't help your boyfriend, right?"

"How do you—?"

"Oh, I just know. I have eyes everywhere." Vicious smirk grew on his face. "I have some on that boy too at the moment. All though it isn't necessary. He won't survive anyway." He leaned over her, forcing her to back away. "And who's going to suffer the most? Who's fault it was? Listen closely, little girl: Yours. Entirely yours."

Flora trembled, which he thought to be grief, but was in fact fury. "No!" Thick vines grew out of the stone ground in blink of an eye, wrapping around the shocked man before her. "No one is to blame but you! You and your madness!" She could see clearly that she had surprised him; his focus had been disturbed, and now rest of the Winx started to recover from the spells put on them. "And I've had enough of you!"

"And you are not the only one." Faragonda got back on her feet, aided by Amer, and rubbed the back of her head.

Mortuus hastily glanced around himself, only to notice the obvious: it was eight against one, and the fairies were more than eager to get their revenge on him. He was fuming; he would most certainly not allow some piteous teenagers win him. His dark magic began rising from the ground and curling around him. The vines shrivelled until he'd have to just move to break them. "You girls have no idea who you're challenging!"

"Oh, but I do." Faragonda approached him, attempting to blast him with nearly every step. "Arrogant, self-centered, _foolish_ maniac. Nothing but a careless thief."

Something must have hit home, since soon a heavy frown plastered on Mortuus's face, accompanied by a snarl. But once he tried to attack, he only got his hands burned, legs wrapped by either vines or thick, pink goo. Ground below him shook as the music fairy stomped her foot on it. He took off to the air, followed by his opponents. He could barely react on time to the attacks and his surroundings were disfigured when the fairy of technology fired a spell at him.

Cornered in a short while, Mortuus gasped, struggling to raise his hands to attack back. "I will not—!"

"Oh, will you ever stop?" Faragonda brought a finger on her lips, much for his irritation.

Though weakened, Mortuus gathered last of his energy in a one great attack, which she returned with her bright green magic.

And for a short while, all anyone could see was light, the rarest thing on the whole planet.


	18. Chapter 18

The light faded in a exasperatingly slow pace, but the result of the battle was more than clear. While one crashed down un conscious, the other's feet touched the ground lightly and gracefully.

"You never learn, do you?" Faragonda muttered and shook her head as if to a small child. She sighed inaudibly and let her magic flow from her finger tips to ensure that Mortuus wouldn't run off if he suddenly woke up.

Exhaustion lashed through her and she fell on her knees, which got scratched by the rough ground. She felt someone lift her arm over their shoulder, trying to hoist her up.

She took in a breath, gathered herself and rose. "It's okay, Bloom, you don't need to—" She was cut off by her own gasp when the redhead pulled her into a tight hug.

"We thought you dead." Bloom's tone was stable and yet so sad. She was a helpless child, lost and unsure if to believe what she clutched in her very arms. The woman, who still breathed, the woman, who was still there.

Faragonda closed her eyes when tears started to well up in them. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

"Why would you do something like this?" Bloom took a step back and wiped her eyes. "Everyone... They don't know. Even Griselda... How could you..?"

"Don't," Faragonda began in a raised voice, "_ever _think that I enjoyed this, that I wanted this. I can't expect you to understand, but I assure you that attending my own memorial was the hardest thing I've ever gone through."

"Why did you?" Tecna stepped up.

"Somnus-spell does have a downside, other than the fact that casting it takes nearly half an hour." Faragonda sighed. "It lasted for seven days, and during that time, I was in a coma-like state, but still conscious about my surroundings." She sucked in an unstable breath, holding it in for a while. She wished that as she'd exhale, she could get rid off every single memory from that time. Every pained word that had stung the inside of her chest, every salty tear that had been shed.

Amer came to her side, continuing where she had stopped, "We both knew Mortuus would be satisfied only when she's dead. I watched him fume every single day. It did give you some time, you know. Mortuus was so pleased that he let the groups rest for nearly a week."

"And that way he also gave me time to 'wake up' and come here," Faragonda explained. "Mortuus granted Amer one wish, which he used to get his 'wife' to live here. That way I had a perfect opportunity: I persuaded the groups to turn against Mortuus. As you can imagine, I didn't manage much in a couple of days, but enough for things to change here easily now that Mortuus is down." She briefly glanced at the man beside her. "Will you manage?"

Amer smiled. "Surely. With some help, I'll be able to devastate the protection spells, and we'll be free to go without seizures."

"Wonderful." Faragonda took his hand in hers, giving it one strong and firm shake. "I can't possibly thank you enough for what you've done."

"You can't. My brother will kill me for this." Amer let out a small laugh. "No, I should thank you." He turned to look at the Winx. "All of you. No hard feelings, right?"

Bloom frowned, cracking her knuckles. "Actually..."

"No," Flora stated, patting her friend's shoulder lightly. "We're good."

Amer smirked cheekily. "Would you mind taking him with you?" He nudged his head to the unconscious Mortuus. "I'd prefer not to have him wake up here."

"Of course." Faragonda snapped her fingers, and soon his limp body floated. "Come on, girls. Let's go back to Alfea."

Tecna slammed her palm on her forehead. "The portal opener! It's miles away from here and most likely stomped over at this point."

Stella groaned. "No way I'm going back outside. Why didn't you take it with you?"

"I wasn't thinking straight!"

"It'll only be some nice benefit of exercise," Layla mused.

"Now, calm down." Faragonda held her hand up. "We'll go the way I came here in the first place. Do you mind if I use your mirror, Amer?"

"Of course not." Amer smiled. "I guess this is a goodbye. I hope to hear from you soon."

"Likewise." Faragonda lowered her head as a farewell and brought her arms in front of her face. She swung them to her sides in a swift motion, moving herself, the fairies and their unconscious prisoner to an empty room.

"Miss... With all due respect," Tecna began. "But I've studied portals, including those with mirrors. You'd need someone else with a mirror to use this one."

Faragonda was already standing in front of the said full-body mirror, smiling to herself. She took a jewel out of her pocket and stroked its surface. The jewel started gleaming in brief flashes. "I must admit... I came across a situation and couldn't keep the secret. There is someone waiting us back home."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **Hello there! Guess what? It's the last chapter. Wow, doesn't time just fly. I want to thank every single reader of this story, and everyone who reviewed, faved or followed this story. It means a ton to me. So, thank you.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

He stood in the very same place where the Winx had left him before they took off to the skies on his Dragon-robot. He kept his gaze on the jewel on his hand. It had glowed a couple of hours earlier... What was taking her so long?

He heard a long, slow creak from the door as it opened, but didn't react in any way. Judging from the careful approach, he already knew who it was.

"Should have expected you to be here..." Griselda mumbled wearily. She approached him cautiously, charred pieces of wood breaking under her feet. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the heavy bags under her eyes, which suggested that stress had won over. "Hagen, what are you doing here?"

No answer.

"It's been over a week. I know it's not that long, but we're still under threat and we _must _move on."

Merely a glance and a quiet grunt.

Griselda frowned. "Look at yourself. You should do something! Her body is missing, do you not understand?" She pointed her finger at him. "Faragonda is dead and her body is gone! For Dragon's sake, even the Winx are missing! And still you just can't—"

The jewel on his hand gleamed in brief flashes and he now turned to look at the woman beside himself. "She's coming."

"She's— What?" Griselda slowly let her hand fall down. She sighed, softening her tone. "Hagen, she will not—"

"No, no, just... Watch." Hagen placed his hand on the large mirror, and in a second, its surface was glowing pure white. Just like it was supposed to go. Just what she had told him that one night. Just what he had waited for ever since.

* * *

The memorial had most likely ended quite a while ago, but he wasn't there to see it. He couldn't have stayed. He couldn't have faced her. He had thought he could have prevented something like this. That he could have made good all the years of hiding and not being there to protect her, as he wanted. What an idiot he had been. He had actually thought he could have done something good.

He made his way across the burnt room, absentmindedly kicking a piece of wood. He himself had made sure everything would be in millions of pieces. He knew he should have been ashamed. He'd have plenty of time to be that later.

Sudden, faint noises brought him back to reality. He heard someone opening the door, gasping and running away. Spinning around, he managed to catch a glimpse of white fabric. Now everything that had gone through his mind just seconds ago was pushed away, replaced by uncontrollable curiosity. With a slam, the door was wide open and he followed the running footsteps, despite them getting distant.

He tried to call out after the runner, and the steps stopped. He huffed, ready to throw the whole thing out of a window and go back to the office. He slowed down where two hallways met and got pulled into the other. Before he knew it, he was pushed against a wall with a hand clasped over his mouth.

"All right, all right, you caught me, just keep quiet."

The woman was small compared to him. From where she forced his head to stay, he could only see her white hair bouncing around as her dark blue eyes searched for any hint of someone else being there.

Had her hand not been touching him, he wouldn't have believed she was there. And he had to be honest with himself; he still didn't. It was just his imagination, just what he wanted to see.

A frown was plastered on his face as he pushed her hand away. "What is this? Some kind of sick joke?"

"Excuse me?" Her voice might not have been above a whisper, yet her tone made sure that he'd know she was irritated. She could pretend to be that all she wanted, but her slumping shoulders and shaking hand told him she was also hurt.

"You can't be... You." Hagen rubbed the bridge of his nose and gestured to her. "You're dead. Faragonda is dead." He ran his hand over his face and let out a heavy, tired sigh. He couldn't deal with something like this now.

Her lips pursed into a small pout. "Hagen, look me in the eyes. Then tell me it isn't I."

Reluctantly, he agreed to meet her gaze. She fixed him a meaningful stare, which screamed the one thing he refused to believe: 'I am here, I am alive'.

He allowed his hands to first creep up on her shoulder, and from there to travel to her face. He brushed his thumbs over her warm cheeks that were no longer pale like few hours ago. His eyes started to water and he only felt a smile tug her lips.

"There, there..." Faragonda reached out to wipe his eyes.

"How is this—? How can you—?"

Her finger dropped down on his lips. "It is a long story, which I can't yet fully tell you."

"I have time. More than enough."

Faragonda shook her head. "But I don't. They most likely have an eye on you, and if I'm seen, it'll ruin everything. But take this." Her hand made a delicate swirl and suddenly held two jewels. "Take the other. It'll glow when I have time to talk to you. Then you must only go to my office and knock on the mirror twice. Understood?"

Hagen merely nodded, taking the other jewel for closer studying. He opened his mouth to speak, but got no chance.

"And when I'll be coming back," she continued, "that jewel will start flashing brightly. You'll only have to place your hand on the mirror then."

He took a one good look of the red stone on his hand before stuffing it in his pocket. "Where are you going?"

Faragonda merely dropped her gaze on the ground and took a breath. She rose on her toes and pressed a light kiss on his lips. "I love you. And since I was, like I said, 'too much of a coward' to admit it first... I should do something brave to make it up, right?" She tilted her head slightly and smiled.

"You're not going where I think you'll go."

"I forbid you from following me." With that she run off to her office, and when he reached it, she was gone. He could only trust that she'd keep her promise.

* * *

A hand reached out from the glowing mirror and he wasted no time to hesitate before taking a hold of it. She was surprised, but wore a big smile when she came to the view. She got to stand still for merely a second before Hagen pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You helped them, didn't you?" Faragonda looked up to him with a light frown as the Winx arrived in the office too, along with the unconscious man.

"Couldn't help it." Hagen chuckled, allowing her some space.

Griselda's mouth had hung open for some time until she managed to stutter, "Y-you... But how?" She stepped closer with a hand reached out. Her finger poked at the scar on the other woman's neck, and she quickly drew it back. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, still gravely confused.

Faragonda merely smiled. "Later, my dear Griselda. Everything will be explained and back to normal before you even realize it."

Griselda nodded slowly, correcting her posture and clearing her throat. "It is good to have you back."

"Yes, I'm happy to be back here too." Faragonda snapped her fingers to dispel the magic from Mortuus, causing him to drop on the floor. "Now, could you please go call the monks of Light Haven? I believe that they should take care of him."

Griselda just now realized whom they had brought with them. She nodded. "Yes, of course. And I will inform rest of the staff about... This." She gestured to nothing in particular before turning to the door.

"Oh, and please rip that photo off the wall on your way!" Faragonda called after her. "I'm certain everyone has had enough of it."

Tecna raised an eyebrow. "The photo on the staff room's wall, I assume?" Upon receiving a nod, she said, "But it couldn't be removed earlier."

"Yes..." Faragonda lowered her gaze. "I guess I was selfish. I... Didn't want you to forget me. I made sure the picture would stay until I'd come back. I felt that if there was something... Something unexplainable, and you wouldn't just... Accept it and— To be honest, I don't know what I was thinking. I apologize."

"You better," Layla joked. "Stella was on the edge with that thing."

Faragonda only laughed.

Flora hesitated for a moment before pushing through the rest of the group. "If you excuse me, I must go see Helia." She briefly waved her hand before exiting the room.

"Now," Hagen began, "how about while we wait for the monks, you'd tell me what happened during these past few hours?"

During their half an hour wait, someone would occasionally flinch if Mortuus happened to grunt or shift. Much for their luck, he didn't even properly open his eyes until the door was slammed open and two pair of feet stomped across the office.

Mortuus didn't bother to struggle when the two monks gripped his upper arms and lifted him up. He didn't sacrifice one moment for figuring out where he was, but instead kept looking at the men.

"Oh, my, I know these guys!" He laughed. "I'm going back to Light Haven, aren't I? Oh, how I've missed that place, the peace, the quiet... Flowers and** BIRDS**!" His attempts of escape by kicking the men beside himself where cut off shortly. He kept twisting and turning, but he was no match for the heavily muscled monks.

Faragonda shook her head. "You honestly think you'll get away with everything that easily? For once you underestimate yourself." The smirk that grew on her face somehow caused him to calm down. "You've earned yourself a ticket straight to Omega Dimension."

"Omega, oh, but that changes everything!" Mortuus gave her a taut grin. "I've heard the climate is lovely this time of the year. Such a pity I didn't get there 25 years earlier."

"I'm sure it's worth of the wait." Faragonda sharply nodded to the monks as a sign of that they should escort him out.

"As much as you have been a worthy opponent. It's a pity we won't meet again." After he said that, she could see how admitting it made him just now realize the situation; this time, no matter what he promised or did, he couldn't avenge himself.

"Don't worry, I'll send you a postcard from Omega!" he called over his shoulder as he was dragged to the door.

Faragonda snorted softly, her hands on her hips. "You think I'll miss you?"

When they were already almost out of the door, Mortuus laughed, shouting out the words that were later told to be his last, "You just said it yourself, darling!"


End file.
